Do You Believe In Me?
by MadiSano
Summary: He was broken. Sanosuke's life had shattered like a mirror, cutting into him when he tried to grasp the raw peices. Thrown into a entwinement of passion, hatred, and confusion, he is only left with his bare fists to protect him. SanoMeg, RealLife AU, Lime
1. The Turn of My Tide

**Do You Believe In Me? **

_22-year-old Takani Megumi begins her teaching career with high hopes, ready to step out into the world. Little does she know the world plans to sweep her off her feet, in the form of her slipshod 19-year old student, Sagara Sanosuke! Having a tough home life, and failing nearly every one of his classes, without any reliable friends or family; Sanosuke finds himself hopelessly infatuated with Megumi, his new biology teacher. When Megumi offers to personally tutor him, Sano's life is turned upside down in the hands of the foxy lady! _

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Rurouni Kenshin, Sanosuke would have NOT went to China; and instead would have confessed his undying love for Takani Megumi, swept her off her feet, moved to some neat pad by the sea, and as a married couple had two children named Hisoki and Seiko and lived happily ever after. So, I WISH I owned Rurouni Kenshin. I don't own any of the songs in this fic, either!

**Chapter One: The Turn of My Tide**

_I can't believe I'm finally doing this_, she thought, studying the building she was approaching anxiously. According to her watch, it was 6:32 AM. Megumi was required to be at the school by at least seven to prepare for class.

Excitement bubbled up inside her stomach as Megumi fidgeted nervously, gazing at the school in apprehension. She had to be calm for her first day; she wouldn't allow the potential beasts at the boy's high school to take advantage of her nerves. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair, cocking her head slightly so that her thick, shimmering locks of raven slunk to one side.

_I hope it's as nice as it looks_, Megumi thought, smiling a little. Teaching a bunch of teenaged boys biology sounded rather frightening at first thought; but then again, challenges and meeting them were what life was about.

Glancing at her watch once more, Megumi decided she'd better get inside. Standing around and gawking at the school wouldn't get her inside… Smiling and securing her bag over her shoulder, Megumi took a deep breath and began the short walk from the sidewalk to the academy.

-

"C'mon, Sanosuke! I'm getting picked up by Misao today, and Dad said if you skip another day of school he's gonna get you a truancy officer!"

With an uncaring yawn, the dozing boy entangled in worn blankets rolled over, completely unaware of the younger boy shouting at him from his bedside. The younger brother glowered at his sleeping elder, wondering just what would wake this nincompoop from his stubborn slumber.

"I warn you! Get up, you fag!" Didn't work. Sanosuke simply let out a soft snore in reply to the lame insult.

Poor Sagara Yahiko grit his teeth. He was afraid to touch his brother in fear of being punched, elbowed, bitten, or thrown into a wall; all of which had occurred before when Yahiko had attempted to physically rouse his elder brother from sleep.

On the verge of giving up, Yahiko picked up a CD he had borrowed from his friend Misao and placed it in a nearby CD player, cranking up the volume high enough for it to soundly pass through even a deceased bat's ears. Skipping tracks until it reached the seventh, Yahiko waited patiently for a few seconds, awaiting the song to begin.

_Maia hii! __Maia huu! _

_Maia haa! __Maia ha ha! _

Sanosuke twitched, drawing up the covers over his head to block out the agitating noise, to no avail. Yahiko waited, his arms folded, as the chorus repeated itself a few times before a deeper voice took over.

_Alo, Salut sunt eu un haiduc _

_Si tea rog iubiera mea primeste fericirea _

_Alo, Alo, sunt eu Picasso _

_Tiam dat beep, su sunt vionic dar sa stii nu ti cer nimic _

Sanosuke growled in warning. Cheerful, Romanian men singing about Picasso and cell phones weren't too welcome at 6:32 in the morning. Yahiko, meanwhile, passed the time by sorting through Sanosuke's own CDs and putting a few in his jacket to listen to later on his own accord. He comically tapped his shoe against the floor as the chorus began, knowing what agitation it brought to his sibling.

_Vrei sa pleci dar numa numa iei! _

_Numa numa iei! __Numa numa numa iei! _

_Chipul tau se dragostea din tei mi amintesc de ochii tei. _

Yahiko's serene appearance was ruined when, quite suddenly, he was pounded in the face by a Dragon Ball Z pillow, the attack someplace between a punch and a slap.

_Vrei sa pleci dar numa numa iei! _

_Numa numa iei! __Numa numa numa iei! _

_Chipul tau se dragostea din tei mi amintesc de ochii tei. _

"Turn. It. _Off_." came the deadly request, as a mass of ruffled, spiky brunette hair and a pair of completely fuming chocolate eyes appeared from beneath the rumpled blankets.

Insolently Yahiko smirked, deciding not to wage war against his brother for the pillow blow; for instead, he started singing along. "Numa numa iei! Numa numa iei!"

"Damnit! Get out, and take your gay music with you!" Sanosuke yowled, threatening to get out of bed, but instead falling out and taking all of his bed sheets with him. He ended up as a tangled mess of arms, legs, pillows, sheets, blankets, and wild hair upon the floor, cussing angrily.

"At least you're up," Yahiko remarked dryly, removing the beastly CD from the player. Spinning it around on his pointer finger, Yahiko left the room, chuckling and mumbling, "Heh, heh…I'll have to thank Misao for this CD later…"

-

Grumbling and growling to himself, Sanosuke took a sip of coffee as he grudgingly as he stepped off the bullet train, dragging himself to school. Being an eighteen-year-old delinquent was not as easy and as carefree as most people would think. Not two years ago, Sanosuke's parents had agreed to divorce; but before the papers could even be officially signed, his mother had gotten into a car accident, and died in the hospital due to critical wounds.

That was when Yahiko, Sanosuke's younger brother, had begun acting eccentric and snotty; as though in order to maintain his sanity he had to stand out and make himself known. Whatever wrong Yahiko made, it was Sanosuke who had to take responsibility. Yahiko got a bad grade? It was Sanosuke's fault for not helping him with his homework, even though Sanosuke barely could do his own. Yahiko got a detention? It was Sanosuke's fault for not setting a better example. Yahiko broke a vase? It was Sanosuke's fault because he was supposed to watch Yahiko every minute to make sure he was behaving correctly like a dominatrix with Obsessive-Compulsive disorder.

On top of that unfair treatment that many can attest to, the teachers at his high school despised him. Hated him. They purposely humiliated him in class, gave him detention for every little thing, spoke rudely to him, and assigned him extra assignments every once in a while in place for a detention, and then gave him one anyways when Sanosuke couldn't turn it in complete on time due to the overload of homework.

Sanosuke had developed a bad temper due to his home life, and his patience had thinned to such an extent that he'd get fresh with any adult who made light of him. This got him into trouble at school, too; and of course Sanosuke's father didn't take too much of a liking to that.

He had been a good kid. Sanosuke used to get good grades, and was a normal boy as far as behavior went; a detention everyone once in a while was never festered by his parents, who had seemed to be living happily together before Sanosuke's senior year. Then the fights began, money became tight, and every mistake or careless remark made by Sanosuke or Yahiko would be magnified into something worse than what had really been said or done.

It was confusing. Why couldn't his instructors just accept that he was a young man with some stress on his hands; and instead of being horrible to him, maybe take an easy on him? Just a little? Heck, even the counselor that Sanosuke had tried out treated him like a two-year old with some sort of mental deformity.

So, Sanosuke had decided; if the world wanted to put him in Hell, he'd put Hell into the world.

With a miserable sigh, Sanosuke frowned in frustration as he downed the last of his bitter drink. Half manually, and half by kicking it, Sanosuke opened the door to his school, disappearing into the building; masking his tired, drained life with a mischievous grin.

-

He was blushing. Feeling that fiery, crimson feeling flare over his face like some sort of burning skin disease—yes, Sanosuke knew it. He was blushing, but he ignored the fact as he grinned roguishly at the newly hired biology teacher quietly writing something down on a stack of papers upon her desk.

She was…was…Sanosuke couldn't feel right calling her hot; her shocking elegance and loveliness were beyond that. She was beautiful! Her long, shiny raven hair was tied back loosely, a few sleek strands sliding down her face. Her reddish-brown eyes flickered behind her long, black eyelashes, and her perfectly painted lips twisted every few moments in concentration. Her long neck, perfectly shaped shoulders, tiny frame, and reasonable height glared out like headlights in Sanosuke's eyes, and absentmindedly he found himself mimicking the movements the lady made with her mouth, biting her bottom lip and then rubbing both the tip and bottom together once or twice, only to resume to a focused line.

Once Sanosuke realized what he was doing, he stopped suddenly and hid his embarrassment by fretting inside, his brown eyes flicking everywhere to check to see if anyone had seen.

Trying to maintain his mask, trying to maintain his carefree attitude, Sanosuke reclined in his desk, balancing his pencil on his nose and concentrating on making it stand upright. He felt weird. _What the Hell_, he thought, scowling inside. _I have a crappy morning, as usual, and then all of a damned sudden a knockout becomes my biology teacher? I'll be lucky if I get through class without making a pass at her, or something._

Letting his eyes glide over to focus on the oblivious instructor's face, Sanosuke thought, _Wonder how old she is. She can't be THAT old, she ain't got no wrinkles or anything like that…then what's she doing, being a teacher and all? Aren't teachers supposed to be old angsty people who preach about wearing matching socks and taking your vitamin C? _

The bell rang, and Sanosuke jumped, causing the pencil to topple from his nose and to the floor. Leaning over to pick it up with agitation, he glanced over to hear someone nearby snickering.

"Jumpy today, are we?" teased the boy sitting behind Sanosuke. He was skinny and obnoxious-looking, and had a funny accent that put a sadistic grin on Sanosuke's lips. The kid's wild blonde hair jutted up nice and broom-like, and Sanosuke felt the urge to stand the prick on his head and literally sweep the floor with him.

"I got reason to, Chou, with a creep like you sittin' behind me." Sanosuke growled, turning about in his seat to sit lazily at his desk, awaiting the teacher to begin.

The lovely woman stood, revealing her elegance concerning movement as well. Sanosuke didn't know what was wrong with him—he had never gone after the pretty, princess-ish types with the looks of a goddess. But something about her—maybe it was the dangerous glint in her eyes—made Sanosuke wonder. But who in the heck seriously accepted the idea of a student falling for his teacher, and on the very first day? This was insane.

It wasn't only her face and torso that made Sanosuke stare. Her long legs, covered in loose, slinky black slacks were decent and teacher-like, but they seemed perfectly stimulating on this lady. The teacher smiled at the now quiet classroom, an expression that was perfectly friendly. That made Sanosuke wonder if she was really that nice on the inside, too.

"You've already been informed that I would be coming here to teach," she said, and Sanosuke almost wanted to laugh aloud at the irony—she had a great voice, too! The world and its surprises were beginning to scare him.

Leaning back to whisper to Chou, Sanosuke asked, "We have?"

"Yah, you moron," the latter hissed, "you fell asleep in class when we were told."

_Ah. Figures_, Sanosuke thought, straightening up to some extent to listen to what the woman was saying now.

"My name is Takani Megumi, but you can call me Takani-_sensei_, or Miss Takani," continued she. _Hah_! Though Sanosuke, grinning. _She's even got a prissy name. What's wrong with me? On top of being a teacher, she's MY teacher, and no doubt she was a nerd in school…maybe even a geek…kinda pretty t'be a geek, though… yeah, she was a nerd. _

"Sagara Sanosuke."

He blinked—that woman had just called his name! _Oh God, what did I do? I'm breathing! What's wrong with that!_ "Satan made me do it," Sanosuke growled, giving the woman a seamless devil-may-care sneer.

To his surprise, she laughed. And then it hit Sanosuke, by the way she held a clipboard and a pen, that Miss Takani was actually taking role and had simply called out his name. Checking his name off to signify his presence, Megumi said, "I can guess what kind of kid you are…"

_A pretty weird one, to be attracted to you_, Sanosuke thought snidely, gritting his teeth. While Miss Takani finished taking role, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of gum, pulling out a piece and placing it in his mouth with expertise stealth.

"Hey," whispered Chou, poking him in the back. "Can I have some?"

"Hope ya choke on it," muttered Sanosuke, but handed the blonde a stick of the chewing gum. Sanosuke turned his eyes back to the teacher, watching in fascination of how she handled the class so easily on her first day. Somehow, he'd have to disrupt that confidence; he wouldn't have anyone thinking he was under their control. Sanosuke was already under the prison of his family's talons, and he didn't need some teacher to play with him like a dog.

Suddenly, there was a light pressure on the back of his head, as something wet and sticky was pressed into his hair. Eyes wide with horror and rage, Sanosuke reached back frantically to find that Chou had in fact stuck his gum in his hair!

Furiously ripping out the piece of chewing gum, Sanosuke turned violently around in his seat—attracting the class's attention quite easily—snarling, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR DAMNED **PROBLEM**?"

Silence. Sweet, shocked silence. Even after a year of Sanosuke's unpredictable temper, his classmates had never quite gotten used to his outbursts; nor had it occurred to them that they'd have to face his wrath if they ticked him off. Blinking slowly, making sure the traumatized Chou saw felt every entwined fiber of rage reflecting in his narrowed chocolate eyes, Sanosuke then twisted around in his seat when he heard soft footsteps approaching from behind.

Miss Takani stood there, her arms folded, a sleek eyebrow raised at him in disapproval. Sanosuke glared up at her with a bold look in his eye, daring her to challenge him. No teacher could ever win a verbal sparring mach with Sagara; his arguments always resulted in abrupt detention or some such thing.

"Do you—" Pointing at him firmly, she continued in a stern tone, "—have a problem?"

Smirking gleefully, Sanosuke replied, "Why, yes, I _do_—in fact I have many problems, but I ain't about to share 'em with you."

"Then why don't you keep your _problems_ out of everyone else's business, and try to act like a real human being, instead of shrieking like a monkey with a brain fracture?"

The class smirked, and Sanosuke blinked in shock at the pretty teacher glaring down at him. Not only did she _look_ out of place, she _acted_ out of place—since when were teachers actually witty, equipped with sufficient sarcasm?

"Well, Miss Takani," Sanosuke said with a laid-back smile, "I'd rather act like a monkey than look like one; unfortunately, a lot of people around here chose differently." _Let's see what she says to that._

A smiled quirked her scarlet lips. The room was quiet; everyone awaited the teacher's reaction. "Well, considering the options, I'd rather look like a monkey than what appears to be a piteous rooster sitting before me."

His jaw dropped—_rooster_? Good grief, where did she—oh. His hair. Amid the laughter in the class, Sanosuke rolled his eyes and snorted insolently. He was stuck; what to say? Folding his arms crossly, he reclined and refused to look at the triumphant woman, who turned on her heel back to her desk.

"Oh, and by the way," Miss Takani turned to give Sanosuke a pointed look, "that'll be a detention for chewing gum in class, too."

Sanosuke fumed in his seat, grudgingly watching as Miss Takani began class and requested that each person opened up to page two-hundred sixty four in their textbooks. _I don't care if she's hot or not_, he thought with agitation, _I'm gonna show her that she can't play around with me like that._

He just wished his heart would stop pounding so loudly.

**End of Chapter One.**

_MadiSano:_ Minna, moshi-moshi! (Hello, everyone!) :P I was viciously bitten by a plot bunny, which led me to write this story so the bite would stop itching. (scratches bunny teeth-marks) Special thanks to MissTeak, who helped me out on modern Japanese details and schools, not to mention to be the first person to know about and encourage me on this fiction! Thank you, MissTeak! Anyways, how am I doing so far? Not much has happened yet; but I'm afraid there's some angsty stuff in upcoming chapters, due to Sanosuke's home life. Here's a preview:

"What?" was his gruff reply, jamming his hands into his pockets.

"Sanosuke… I've checked up on your records, and I've noticed you're not doing so well concerning your grades." Megumi chose her words carefully, but nevertheless a hot blush spread across Sanosuke's face.

_Great, she thinks I'm stupid_, he worried. _Why does she want to talk to me about that?_

"And I was wondering, since you're obviously having a bit of trouble concentrating on your schoolwork," Megumi continued, "if you'd like me to personally tutor you on Fridays after school, every week."

End preview. :D I hope you've enjoyed this fic so far; I know it's a little sad...PLEASE review, it means a lot to me!


	2. Striking A Deal

**Chapter Two: Striking A Deal **

_It really isn't fair_, Sanosuke thought as he lay awake, holding the bruise on his left cheek. It smarted as Sanosuke's cold fingertips pressed against it, making him shiver and pull the blankets up higher over his shoulder. What he had done to deserve the mark, exactly, Sanosuke wasn't sure.

Sanosuke had never been hit before, not like that. He had simply asked his father a question, when instead of an answer a fist was what he replied with. The initial shock was what struck him first, when Sanosuke had stumbled backwards in surprise and due to the force of the blow. But then hurt and anger replaced the gape.

He wanted to hit back. He wanted to. _"What the Hell was that for!"_ he had shouted.

_"I'm sick of you!" _was the reply, and to Sanosuke's disgust, he found that his father was intoxicated. _"All's you do is bitch like a damn baby! Your grades aren't worth shit, and now that yer ma ain't around to baby-sit you, yer nothin' but a worthless brat! It makes me sick just t'look at you… it's damn obvious you ain't my kid, so why should I pay for—"_

Sanosuke grit his teeth at the memory of his own reply. _"SHUT UP! Don't talk about mom like that, or I'll—"_

_"Then leave! You can go to Hell!" _

_"Maybe I should go, then! Anywhere's better than this place!" _

_"Then go. I'll sit righ' here and watch you,"_ his father had snarled, pulling out a chair and dropping into it clumsily. He stared at Sanosuke, who stared right back. It was hard to tell which man despised the other more; though Sanosuke felt rather on the verge of tears. Sanosuke knew he couldn't leave. He had no friends, no suitable family, and there was no way he could find his own place. Not to mention he had to stay to protect Yahiko; no matter how unbearable the twerp was, it was better Sanosuke suffered than his little brother.

Sanosuke was trapped in this place, and he could find no way out. _"I…I'm gonna… go up to my room…" _Sanosuke had muttered, turning his back on his father and shuffling silently up the stairs, without looking back.

When he passed by Yahiko's door, he paused and entered quietly. From the frightened sounds of breathing, Sanosuke knew he was awake. _"Hey,"_ Sanosuke murmured, sitting on the edge of his little brother's bed.

_"Hey…"_ Yahiko sat up, and in the moonlight pouring through the window Sanosuke saw that the kid was quivering like a bow string. _"Sanosuke… w-what happened to your face…?"_

Putting on a rough smile, Sanosuke whispered, _"Don't worry about it. I just wanna make sure you're okay n'all…"_

There was a silence between the two siblings, and to Sanosuke's surprise, Yahiko leaned over and did something he had not done in many, many years. He hugged his big brother, but only for a few seconds before withdrawing. _"I'm sorry…"_

_"S'alright,"_ Sanosuke shrugged, trying to keep casual. The poor kid was near to tears again; this was how he had behaved on the night Mom and Dad decided to separate, and when Mom had died.

_"…Sanosuke,"_ Yahiko said softly.

_"Yeah?" _

Pausing a moment uncomfortably, Yahiko whispered, _"…I'm glad I have you as a brother… I don't think any other guy would do what you do for me…I'm sorry…" _

There was a silence, and Yahiko peeked up nervously at his brother's face. Sanosuke looked up solemnly, and blinked indifferently. _"Don't worry about it…Hey,"_ said Sanosuke, straightening his back and scratching the back of his hair_. "You got someplace to go after school tomorrow? I got detention again, and I don't think you should be here alone."_

_"With Dad, you mean," _Yahiko grumbled, but Sanosuke heard him.

The younger boy blanched at the look on Sanosuke's face. _"Yeah, with Dad,"_ Sanosuke whispered, getting up after a moment, and ruffling his sibling's hair. _"Get to sleep, 'kay?"_

Sanosuke lay awake now, thinking back on his argument with his father and the fright on Yahiko's face when he had walked into his room. "Damn," he whispered to himself, rolling onto his side and gingerly placing his injured cheek upon his pillow. The bruise was starting to swell, Sanosuke could feel it…

He had to think about something else. Something else, something besides his father, besides this whole situation; something to get his mind away and off the frustrating aspect of life he had been forced into. Closing his eyes, Sanosuke let his mind drift, sifting through images and memories…it had been three days since Miss Takani had began her career, and the tense and aggressive attitude between teacher and student had not lessened.

He _amused_ her. Sanosuke scowled at the thought; his obnoxious attitude did nothing to infuriate that woman, instead it made her laugh. He couldn't figure out how to tick this girl off! Sanosuke had played lots of petty pranks on her: he gave her all the cheek he could find, he drew and wrote things of obnoxious and vulgar themes over his assignments, and he chucked crumpled papers at her and her desk—hoping to make a slam-dunk in the cup of miso soup on her desk, in which he succeeded. Sanosuke had even resorted to drawing chibis all over her attendance book. All in three days.

_I wonder if I should key her car next, if she has one_, Sanosuke wondered; _but then again, I could get arrested for that… _Not that it mattered much. Sanosuke had been to a boy's home once already, and had been wise enough to keep out of serious trouble thereafter. Especially now; despite the fact that staying in jail would keep Sanosuke away from his father, it would leave Yahiko to face his drunken rages and stinging insults.

It was the same old problem, over and over again. No matter what Sanosuke thought about, the fact remained that he was trapped, trapped and alone in this dungeon of Hell.

-

Sanosuke snored softly. "Nguh…"

Megumi smiled. _He's got some nerve_, she thought, creeping up behind the sleeping young man, who sat hunched over his desk, fast asleep behind his arms. _Falling asleep in detention…_ Her amused observation was silenced when she paused to peer at Sanosuke's right cheek.

She had seen it earlier on, but didn't want to confront him about it in the middle of class. There was a rather large, painful-looking bruise all along his face; it was likely the boy got it from a fight with another. As displayed on her first day, it was obvious the boy had a fearsome temper, but…

Frowning slightly, Megumi shook the snoozing young man's shoulder and shook it gently, causing him to stir. "Stoppit…" he grumbled. "Fi'more m'nutes…"

Megumi smiled, and shook him a bit harder. A growl ensued from the student, but he finally opened his eyes, frowning and blinking in the classroom's light. Confused, he glanced around and looked up tiredly at his teacher, wondering where he was.

Megumi was overcome by shock. The newly awoken face of this nervy man was completely unlike that of which she had been acquainted with. His sharp auburn eyes were now so soft and cheerless on his tanned features, his usually smirking lips parted wearily in exhaustion.

A line from a song Megumi had heard somewhere echoed in her mind as she looked upon the distressing appearance of her student._ 'That just-awaken face in the mirror is the real you, just as it is…'_

She truly hoped this case was otherwise. "Hey," she said softly. "Everyone else has already left. You might want to head home now, right?"

Sanosuke yawned, and Megumi wondered if he had even heard her. But then he nodded, rubbing at the miserable purple rings around his eyes, wincing when he brushed against that horrifying bruise.

Feeling a surge of curiosity, Megumi sat at the desk in front of Sanosuke's, giving him a calculating look. He looked up, blinking at her. He just seemed so tired. "I'm guessing you didn't get much sleep last night," Megumi assumed, folding her hands.

"Yeah…" was his reply, pushing some hair from his eyes.

Megumi paused, letting a silence ensue before asking in a level voice, "Where exactly did you get that bruise, Sanosuke? It's obvious it wasn't accidental."

He was silent for a minute, and then shrugged. "Got into a fight," he mumbled, averting his eyes. "I don't see any other markings on you that support the idea you got into a fistfight," Megumi replied cleverly, though her expression remained detached.

The exasperation on Sanosuke's face was nearly frightening. "It'll go away," he said hotly. "It's nothing t'worry about, and even if it was I wouldn't want your pity anyways."

Grabbing his supplies and getting up, Sanosuke was about to walk out when a gentle hand touched his arm. The gesture was like an ice storm; Sanosuke froze, looking down at her fingers with alarm.

Looking at him with concern, Megumi said, "Sanosuke, what's wrong? Obviously everything's not all set at home…"

"You don't really care, anyways," Sanosuke felt his temper rising, and he glowered at her ferociously. "You're just like all the other bastards that run this place; you're just here to get _paid_ and _torment_ me, and that's it. Not get your claws off me before I get _mad_."

Megumi instantly removed her hand, but she couldn't bring herself to quit the conversation just yet. "_Matte_," she pleaded, and to her surprise the young man paused, but didn't stop his glowering. "You don't have to tell me what happened. I wanted to ask you something else."

"What?" was his gruff reply, jamming his hands into his pockets.

"Sanosuke… I've checked up on your records, and I've noticed you're not doing so well concerning your grades." Megumi chose her words carefully, but nevertheless a hot blush spread across Sanosuke's face.

_Great, she thinks I'm stupid_, he worried. _Why does she want to talk to me about that?_

"And I was wondering, since you're obviously having a bit of trouble concentrating on your schoolwork," Megumi continued, "if you'd like me to personally tutor you on Fridays after school, every week."

Sanosuke's hostile stare turned into one of astonishment as he looked to meet the eyes of his biology teacher. How was he going to reply to _that_—and without making himself look like an idiot? _Yahiko could stay over a friend's every week_, a part of him mused excitedly, _and that'll give you a reason to stay away from home for a while! Not to mention your grades might pick up, and you get to hang around— _

_Hold it_, another, more worried half demanded. _Do you realize what this means? You're going to be alone with this woman—alone! Big trouble, Sanosuke! Use your head for once, damn it!_

"Ah…" Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, Sanosuke furiously tried not to blush. He cleared his throat, putting on his game face and growling gruffly, "I'll think about it."

"Okay," Megumi-sensei nodded, smiling. "That's all I ask." Stepping back a bit, she bent over to retrieve her purse, and Sanosuke found himself staring. Snapping out of his trance and blushing, he looked away as she slung the bag onto her arm, carrying her portfolio in the other. "Is there something else you wanted to talk about?"

Still unable to look at the raven-hair, Sanosuke shook his head. _There's something wrong with me, _he thought wildly. _My hormones have taken a sick turn—I'm thinking about my TEACHER! God wash this evil from me…ah, shit…_

"Sanosuke?"

"No," he mumbled, fingering his backpack. He pushed the classroom door open silently, making sure to hold it open for Miss Takani as she followed suit. Sanosuke simply nodded when she thanked him, but couldn't help himself in following her side-by-side out of the school.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Sanosuke felt like an obvious stalker when she took the turn away from the building, the same way he was going. "You takin' the bus?" he asked, almost shyly.

"Yes," replied Megumi, "I don't live near to here."

Nodding, feeling a little awkward, Sanosuke nodded. "Oh," was all he said, but what was spoken was irrelevant compared to his thoughts. _Jeez, I hope she doesn't think I'm following her around—crap! What do I do? Will she get mad if I sit by her on the bus? Should I go off and sit by someone else? But what if she thinks I'm weird, going off to sit by someone I don't even know verses sitting next to someone I do?_

He wished he had a car. Screw the excessive population! Sanosuke vowed silently that when he had the chance and the miraculous amount of money, he'd by himself a Hyundai or some à la mode motorcycle. Anything to save him from confusing situations concerning foxy teachers and buses. _Heck, maybe I should WALK home! _

Sanosuke sighed, and glanced over at Takani-sensei; only then realizing that she was looking at him curiously. "_Nani_?" he asked, trying not to look anxious.

"Nothing," she replied, turning to look ahead. After a moment, she said, "You know, you should really get something to put on that bruise…"

He really had to figure out how to shut her up about that. Sanosuke didn't want her finding out that his father smacked him around; she'd probably call the police and have Yahiko sent to someplace where Sanosuke could never see him again. _But then_, Sanosuke reasoned, _at least he'd be out of this place._

Trying to think of an explanation, Sanosuke lied, "Banjin gave it to me, yesterday." It was actually a believable lie; Inui Banjin was just as rough-tempered and prone to fights as Sanosuke.

"Oh, really?" said Megumi.

"Yeah," Sanosuke continued, glad to find that she was beginning to believe him. "I pissed him off after school when I accidentally rammed into him."

Megumi nodded thoughtfully, an amused smile slipping onto her lips. "That's interesting. Banjin-kun wasn't at school yesterday; I received an excuse three days before that he'd be absent due to a death in the family."

_SHIT_. Sanosuke nodded, completely embarrassed at being caught lying again. Megumi looked at him, waiting for his reaction. Swallowing, he peeked at her from the corner of his eye before saying softly, "I…I'll be sure to send him a sympathy letter, then…"

Megumi rolled her eyes. The image of Sanosuke handing Banjin a _sympathy letter_ was as close to literally mind-blowing as it can get. "Good luck with that."

Scuffling the heels of his shoes against the sidewalk as Sanosuke ambled onwards, refusing to look at his teacher—he was humiliated and tongue-tied—and keeping his eyes to the ground. _Yeesh_, he thought, with forced irritation, _how does she expect me t'want to be tutored by her, if she makes me feel like a dunce with every other comment? Maybe this is some twisted way of hers to make me stop lying… sounds teacher-like… but Hell, I need the grades. I guess…_

"Hey, Takani-sensei," he muttered, feeling awkward in addressing her like so.

She glanced at him, observing his shy stance. "Yes?"

"I think I'll go for the lessons," Sanosuke announced, obviously a bit embarrassed. "Though, I don't really have the money to pay you or nothin' right now…"

"There'll be no need for that," Megumi said, and smiled.

Sanosuke smiled back, but turned his face sheepishly so that Megumi could not as easily see the blush upon his face. There was a silence amidst the two pedestrians, until suddenly Sano gasped, looking up in horror.

"Sanosuke? What's wrong?" Takani-sensei glanced over at the boy, concerned.

"I…I forgot Yahiko!" Whipping around at mortified speed, Sanosuke dashed off frantically in the direction he and his teacher had came from. Sano had, in fact, been so consumed with Megumi-sensei and how he handled himself around her that he had forgotten that he wasn't the only one riding home. He waved furiously at Megumi as he ran off, yelling, "See ya tomorrow, Takani-_sensei_! And thanks a lot! _Ja_!"

Megumi watched him go, chuckling in amusement as Sanosuke's spiky-haired figure fled off back to the high school to find his most likely fuming little brother. Shaking her head, she turned on her heel and continued her journey to the bus stop.

His feet pounding furiously on the sidewalk, Sanosuke made a bullet of himself as he burst through the school doors, howling his brother's name and frantic apologies. Yahiko promptly kicked his brother in the shin and gave him a good tongue-lashing, ignoring Sanosuke's hisses and claims that Yahiko nagged like a hag during her menopause.

Huffing in irritation and limping after Yahiko and out the exit, Sanosuke's thoughts flicked back to the upcoming Friday and the after-school lessons with his gorgeous teacher. He hoped inside that he wasn't making a hideous mistake.

**End of Chapter Two.**

_MadiSano: _Yay! Fifteen reviews for one chapter; I think that's great:P Thank you all very much for your support; it makes me happy! Usually I'd update sooner than this; but school and such have been getting in my way. Bleah. Sorry! And yeah... I feel this chapter wasn't exciting enough; but I also felt that if I started up too much action at once it'd get confusing. But the next chapter is all action! Nearly; I don't think a tutoring lesson can be too action-filled, unless a T-Rex happens to peer into the window in attempt to eat everyone or something. And I think that would kind of...kill my story. LOL! Here's a preview of the upcoming chapter!

The rage that had been coiling like the springs of a mattress exploded; Sanosuke's right fist tightened so quickly and fiercely his knuckles turned instantly white and crackled. Dropping his bag, he lunged with a snarl, his arm reaching around to embed the clenched set of fingers in Yukishiro's nose.

The attack was so swift that it was amazing that Banjin intervened, barely and unsteadily blocking the thunderous attack. Sanosuke flung his left appendage, striking Banjin in the area between his shoulder and his collarbone. The latter howled, letting go of Sanosuke's fist just as Chou restrained the struggling brunette from behind.

Hissing, Sanosuke writhed and kicked, managing to kick Enishi in the thigh, not quite meeting the destination Sanosuke would have rather. Banjin, his right arm shaking and near to useless, stepped in Sanosuke's way of getting to Enishi, fiercely clutching his hand and landing a blow in Sanosuke's stomach.

End Preview. :D I love writing fight scenes. LOL. Anyways, I WILL update soon on this fic; of course, if I get a reasonable amount of reviews. ;) Sorry, we authors have to be a little selfish! LOL! ...one more thing...(heh) Numa numa iei! XD


	3. Lesson One

**Chapter Three: Lesson One **

"Misao said she wanted you to give a guy named Aoshi Shinomori this note," announced Yahiko, poking Sanosuke in the shoulder and holding out a pink slip of paper.

Looking down with interest, Sanosuke asked, "Did ya read it, yet?"

"No, she said she'd tie me to the front of the _Shinkansen_ if I did," Yahiko replied, sheepish at being forced to admit his fear of the love-struck girl.

Sanosuke reached over, taking the crimson note and unfolding it. Ignoring Yahiko's frantic protests, Sanosuke smiled evilly and read aloud, "Aoshi-sama! My name is Makimachi Misao, and I am a 1st-year student in the girl's high school. As you know, a school dance is coming up soon, and I was wondering if you had a date yet! I'm 149 centimeters tall, and I am sweet sixteen, but will be seventeen in September! Obviously I'm a Sagittarius, and you're an Aquarius, so even by the stars we are meant for true and everlasting love! Your shining emerald eyes and dark, tall, and handsome profile sends jitters through my soul, Aoshi-sama…"

He looked up and gave Yahiko a piteous look. Seizing a nearby scrap of paper, Sanosuke pulled out a pen and quickly scribbled a message onto it, folding it and handing it to his little brother. "Give this to Misao," he ordered.

Suspicious, Yahiko unfolded the note and read it. "Misao: I would sooner cut off my arm than give Shinomori that pathetic note. Advice: ask Yahiko out; he has a crush on—WHAT!" Looking up angrily, Yahiko crumpled up the note and shouted, "Who the heck d'you think you're fooling? I'm not giving her _that_! And I do not _like_ her!"

Shrugging, and ignoring Yahiko's mortified whines, Sanosuke slung his pack over his shoulder and growled, "You coming? Of course, ya can be late if you want to; and deal with Dad's ugly morning attitude."

Shrugging nervously, Yahiko nodded silently and followed his brother out the door. As they walked, Yahiko couldn't help but gaze at the bruise on Sanosuke's face, and the new markings peeking out from Sanosuke's shirt, on his back. From what Yahiko had heard and guessed, his father had gotten ticked at Sanosuke, threw and slammed him across the spine with a TV tray last night.

Yahiko grimaced at the thought. He certainly had a tough brother; no sign of ache appeared on that calm, tan face of his. "Sanosuke," Yahiko said, looking up at the brunette anxiously. "You mentioned last night that I'd have to go over Misao's again on Friday. I forgot… did you tell me why?"

"Ah, sorry," Sanosuke replied, waving down a taxi. He had, unbeknownst to their father, 'borrowed' some money from his wallet in order to get them to school today and for Yahiko to bring to Misao's in case he needed it. Yahiko couldn't understand why Sanosuke risked making even more trouble for himself. "I'm going someplace tonight."

Yahiko frowned, as he got into the yellow vehicle after his brother. Once Sanosuke had finished paying and such, he asked, "Can I ask where you're going?" It was unusual for Sanosuke to ever stay from the house, unless for school, or detention. When Sanosuke remained uncomfortably silent, Yahiko asked, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Wildly turning red and snapping his head over to glare at Yahiko, Sanosuke growled, "No, I am not going over a girl's house." His agitated expression melting, Sanosuke mumbled, "Well, she's a girl, but she's not my girlfriend…"

"How old is she?" asked Yahiko, interested.

"I think…twenty-two," Sanosuke replied thoughtfully.

Yahiko blinked in surprise. "Twenty-two! Sano, she's _four years_ older than you are! What could you possibly have t'do with her?"

Scowling and folding his arms, Sanosuke grumbled, "She's my biology teacher."

Verbal silence filtered into the car, as Yahiko stared wide at his discomfited brother. "Sanosuke… you have the _hots_ for your _biology teacher_?"

Ignoring the curious looks from the driver, Sanosuke growled, "That's not what I mean! She's going to help me out with my grades; since the rest of the teachers have their heads stuck so far up their butts they wouldn't know a troubled student if one kicked them in the fork."

Yahiko giggled at the image; certainly Sanosuke wouldn't mind dealing such a punishment to one or five of his other instructors. "Is she pretty?" he pestered.

"…Yeah," Sanosuke admitted, internally hoping he wasn't blushing. "She is."

Yahiko grinned, and Sanosuke gave him one of his warning glares; one that perfectly threatened that Sanosuke just might open up the car door and chuck his younger brother out to kiss the pavement if he laughed. "Aw, Sanosuke," Yahiko said. "Are you _sure_ you don't like her?"

"I am seconds away from crawling over there and popping that miserably annoying little head of yours right off of yer shoulders," conveyed Sanosuke, in a tone that implied he might be asking about the weather.

Shrugging, Yahiko pulled out his headphones and placed one hook over his ear, skipping tracks. Sanosuke dreaded that he might be listening to that creepy Numa Numa song again, but instead he heard a different tune emanate from the free end of the phones. Curious, Sanosuke picked it up and placed it against his ear.

_Kizu tsuite hito wa _

_Uso o Oboeru kedo _

_Afureru namida wa _

_Kodomo no koro no mama _

(People learn to lie

Through being hurt

But the tears down our face,

Just as we were children…)

Sanosuke looked out the window, watching the cars go by and listening to the music Yahiko's CD player imparted. Misao made him CDs all the time, ranging from various topics such as Romanian love songs to J-Pop. At times Sanosuke wanted to skin the weasel girl for giving his brother such torturous music, but at other times, it wasn't half bad.

_True... jidai ga Donna ni _

_Tsumi ni yogoretemo…woah! _

(True…even though the years

Are stained by sins…woah!)

As the neared school, Sanosuke found himself thinking about the upcoming afternoon. Would it go well? Would Sanosuke make a fool out of himself, or would Megumi-sensei become frustrated with him due to his studies? She was hard enough to understand in class, but when teaching him personally, would it be even more difficult? There were numerous possibilities and events that could happen, a lot of them that came to Sanosuke weren't all that positive.

Sighing, Sanosuke ran his hand through his hair as the taxi came to a halt at the sidewalk. Thanking the driver, Sanosuke followed Yahiko carefully out the door; making sure not to tug on his half of the headphones as he got out.

_Aoki sora yo Sumiwataru sora _

_Tsubasa no haeta yume ga tobu _

_Kaze ni mukai Oretachi no jounetsu ga _

_Itsuka tsukuru rakuen wa _

_...towa no mirai. _

(Blue sky, the clear sky!

The dream that has wings flies

Against the wind, Someday

The paradise our passion will create.

…For the eternal future.)

Taking off the hook of the headphones, Sanosuke handed them back to Yahiko. "I wonder if Misao knows it's kind of illegal to download CDs off of the internet?" he teased, smirking.

"I kinda wonder if that's why she does it," Yahiko smiled, waving to his brother as he strolled off towards his end of the school. Sanosuke nodded, taking off in the opposite direction, to his wing of the high school.

-

Sanosuke scuffed his heel against the polished hall floor, listening to the squeak the rubber made against the marble. His backpack reclined against the wall, as Sanosuke waited for Megumi-_sensei_ to return from within the restroom.

He was beginning to get impatient. Not only was the school dark and creepy after hours—but it was dead _silent_. Sanosuke could hear his own heart thudding in his chest.

_Doki doki… _

Pressing his back to the wall, Sanosuke heaved a sigh, fidgeting with the string of his hoodie. Bored, he stood upright again, shuffling a bit to the left, looking down the hall curiously.

_Doki doki… _

A soft footstep echoed behind him. Relieved and yet slightly exasperated, Sanosuke turned about, hoping to find Takani-_sensei_'s pretty face before him as he opened his mouth to speak—

"AH—ah, Saitou-_sensei_…" The boy stood surprised, disappointed, and sullen as he found himself looking into the glowering golden eyes of his Mathematics teacher. Sanosuke despised him, just as much as the instructor did Sanosuke. The man's frightening, tall, and lithe figure glared down at him, his amber orbs scowling down on the young man with distaste.

"Sneaking around the school after class, Sagara?" Saitou-sensei growled. "That's worthy of detention. What're you doing this time?"

Scowling at the initial accusation, Sanosuke barked, "I ain't doin' nothing! I'm waiting for Takani-_sensei_!"

Giving him a dubious look, Saitou snorted. "A felony, then? You're harassing female teachers? Hmph. Honestly, I've never quite understood of why you were accepted into this school…now, get out—we're closing down in about ten minutes and I don't want you skulking around here."

"Saitou-_sensei_!"

Both men turned in surprise to find Megumi standing a bit away, walking near with her purse and folders in hand. She looked outraged; her slim brows knitted together in a frown, her bright lips scowling and her bright magenta eyes sharp as blades. Sanosuke gazed at her with a slight gawk, and then with a shy expression he cast his eyes to his feet as he brushed away thoughts of just how attractive she looked when angry.

"Honestly," she growled, storming up next to Sanosuke, handing him his bag. The young man watched his teacher fume, turning to look at Saitou-_sensei_ face-to-face. "I may be new here, Saitou-_sensei_, but I am sure there are no regulations stating that you can treat students with spite like that!"

"Takani-_sensei_," said Saitou calmly, "since you _are_ new to this school, I can tell you from experience that Sagara is a troublesome delinquent, and can't let himself be handled. I don't think it's a good idea that you tutor him like so."

Still looking agitated, the lovely lady replied, "No matter the personality, there's no reason to ignore a student who's having trouble with his studies. I'm surprised I'm the first one to offer him help! He should have received attention long ago. And, may I remind you; I am an independent woman and can take care of myself. I trust my student. I hope you have a good night, Saitou-_sensei_."

Turning and nodding for the gawking Sanosuke to follow, Megumi gave Saitou a polite bow before turning to leave. The tall man stared at her in surprise as she and her equally astounded student walked off, but then he rolled his eyes, and strolled off in the opposite direction.

Exiting the school, Sanosuke could contain himself no longer. "Th-That was awesome, Takani-_sensei_!" he exclaimed, as he tailed Megumi around, down the stairs and to the road, "I've never seen another teacher bust up Saitou like that!"

"Saitou-_sensei_, Sanosuke," Megumi reminded him.

Rolling his eyes and shrugging, he replied, "Yeah… if he's a Saitou-_sensei_ then I'm a Sanosuke-_sama_…" _Of course, I wouldn't mind someone like you calling me that…_

Smirking, Megumi paused as she unlocked a suave blue vehicle, motioning for Sanosuke to get in. Sheepishly he did, feeling rather awkward as he placed his backpack between his legs on the floor.

As his teacher started up the engine, Sano said shyly, "I never knew you had a car…"

Megumi smiled, not bothering to point out that it was really of no importance. "Well, I do, as you can see," said the lady, pulling out and slipping her car into the stream of traffic. "It's too bothersome at times to take a taxi or walk, since it's a bit of a ways."

"Oh," replied the boy, unsure of what to say. He peeked at her from the corner of his eye, at Megumi-sensei and her calm expression. Sano, rather selfishly, hoped inside that she was as nervous and awkward as he…he would feel a bit better then, knowing that it wasn't only wee little Sano that felt uncomfortable.

Trying to make conversation of some sort with the sly teacher, Sanosuke mumbled, "I hope you don't get in trouble or nothin' 'cause of what you did to Saitou…"

She rolled her eyes, and Sanosuke internally winced; hoping frantically that he hadn't said anything offensive. "Saitou-_sensei_ doesn't seem like the kind of man who'd run off with his tail between his legs to whine to someone because his pride was injured. I think he'll just be a little nastier to me from now on; though I don't particularly care. He's not an ideal gentleman."

_And I am?_ wondered Sanosuke sarcastically.

There rest of the car ride was relatively silent; Sanosuke's nerves became more and more anxious as the silence went on—he felt a daunting expectation for him to talk to her, and not vice versa. The harder he thought about it, the more difficult it became for him to come up with good topics for talk; until he found he couldn't think of any at all that didn't sound silly. So instead, he sat in his seat and nervously fidgeted.

Sanosuke had to hold back a sigh of relief when Megumi pulled into the vicinity of a library. Getting out, he seized his backpack and wrapped it casually over one shoulder, awaiting Megumi as she gathered her supplies. Once she had secured her car, Megumi-_sensei_ stepped up on the sidewalk alongside of him, smiled, and walked on; expecting him to follow.

Eventually, after entering the building and going up a few flights of stairs and down a hall or two, Megumi led Sano to a large study room, where various students were slaving over essays and book reports. As they walked by, Sanosuke couldn't help but notice that a pair of high school girls in the corner waved at him and giggled. Embarrassed, Sano ducked his head and didn't dare to look back, hoping Miss Takani hadn't seen.

Eventually Megumi seemed to have found a table she liked, and set all of her stuff upon it, pulling out a chair and setting into it as she fumbled through papers and things. Pausing, Takani-_sensei_ looked up expectantly at Sanosuke, waiting for him to sit as well.

Averting his eyes and desperately trying to look composed, Sanosuke sat across from her, placing his bag on the table without much regard. Megumi smiled, folding her hands. "Maybe we should start out with what you do know," she said thoughtfully. Deciding to pick something easy and work her way up, Megumi questioned, "What does DNA stand for?"

A blank look immediately overtook Sanosuke's features, and he blinked at his Biology teacher like a dumbstruck owl. "Uh…DNA… ahem, it means, er… Do…Not… Answer! Do Not Answer. Therefore, I can't answer. DNA." Leaning forward with his elbows on the table, Sanosuke propped up his face in his hands and have Megumi a cheeky grin.

"Ha, ha." Megumi arched an eyebrow, but it was obvious she was amused. Shaking her head and smiling, Megumi explained, "DNA stands for Deoxyribonucleic Acid. Repeat it."

Looking mortified, Sanosuke stammered, "DNA stands for Deoxy…re… blon… ookli…flippin' thingamabobs." He folded his arms and gave Takani-sensei a rebellious glare, refusing to humiliate himself further.

"_Repeat it_, Sanosuke." Obviously, she wasn't about to let the matter go.

"Deoxy-nubli-kay-chicka-clicka-ching-chang…" And also, Sanosuke was refusing to accept the matter seriously. At Megumi's firm urging, Sanosuke was beleaguered to learn of how to say Deoxyribonucleic Acid correctly. Finally, he got to the point of where he could recite, "Deoxyribon" accurately, but the rest of the word ended up something like, "con-clay-ook-snick…"

Growing bored, Sanosuke asked after a while of bashing the word Deoxyribonucleic, "Can't we do something else? I don't really give much of a damn about Deoxyribonucleic Acid."

Megumi looked up in utter shock. "_Sanosuke_!" she sighed, rolling her eyes. Just like a man to torture her to the point of exasperation, and _then_ get things right. "Never mind… anyways, what _do_ you know? Do you remember anything at all about past Biology?"

"Ah… um, tadpoles turn into frogs, and all living things are made of cells," Sanosuke summed up, grinning sheepishly at Megumi's thoughtful expression.

"The cells part is good, but even a four-year-old can convey the life cycle of a frog," Megumi said, smirking a bit. Upon seeing Sanosuke's embarrassed expression when he looked down, Megumi asked, "Do you know why green plants are green?"

Looking unnerved, Sanosuke guessed, "'Cause God liked green better than pink?"

"No; it's because their cells contain small organelles—or tiny organs that make up the cell—called chloroplasts in them. Inside chloroplasts there is a pigment called chlorophyll, which makes plants green." Folding her hands again, Megumi studied Sanosuke's expression. It seemed as though he only half understood her.

"Okay…so, like, the green stuff, chlorophyll or whatever—it makes plants green?" Sanosuke drawled, in attempt to grasp the entire idea. "From inside the cell, right? In the chloro-thingamajigs?"

"In the chloroplasts, yes," Megumi replied, pleased that he had consumed that much, considering his feeble attempts at memorizing the unabbreviated phrase for DNA. Smiling, and handing Sanosuke a textbook, Megumi had a spark of hope that maybe; just maybe, this boy wasn't as frustrating as he first appeared to be.

-

_So, DNA—Deoxyribonucleic Acid—is a…material, or something, that's needed to make...damn, what was it? Protein, right. DNA and RNA store the information needed to make proteins and…something else… friggin' DNA does something else, and RNA reads the info DNA brings to make protein…crap, crap, crap! _

Despite the amazing amount Sanosuke _did_ remember, he found himself growing increasingly frustrated as he found bits and pieces missing in his recitals. However, as Sanosuke let out an agitated sigh, he found something to take out his aggravation upon, and began kicking a can down the street as he walked through the darkening streets towards his home.

The rest of the tutoring lessons went fairly well, as Sanosuke steadily slipped into concentration, instead of trying to goof around; and actually put some effort into what Megumi was trying to teach him. What really made things easier is that Takani-_sensei_ became completely patient with him once Sanosuke openly expressed that she held his full attention. Thus she patiently answered all of his questions without using big, long words. _Like Deoxyribonucleic Acid_, thought Sanosuke dryly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Passing through a small alley, Sanosuke was completely taken by surprise when, suddenly, someone deposited a vicious shove to the small of his back. Alarmed, Sanosuke managed to catch himself before he fell upon his face; whirling around defensively at the snickering attackers.

A completely disgusted and bored look overtook the spiky-haired brunette, as his shoulders slackened and he stood upright, unafraid. "Damn, Yukishiro," Sanosuke spat angrily, "do you always have to be such a bastard?"

The white-haired young man Sanosuke was addressing smirked at the latter's infuriation. "Why, yes," he grinned, stepping to Sanosuke's right. Immediately the other edged to the left, not wanting to be any closer to his enemy than he had to be. Yukishiro Enishi grinned on, his wide, yet strangely handsome smile that put many girls under his spell. "Though, a bastard is hardly a decent title; though a rag doll like you wouldn't know a thing about that, would you?"

Cold, iron rage was swelling like the surf of the sea in Sanosuke's chest, steadily working its way in the form of a tense feeling up his throat. He clenched his teeth, growling in a feral hiss as he observed Enishi and his two present companions, Banjin and the familiar Chou, "_Damn you_. What d'you _want_?"

"Nothing at all," the boy named Enishi said innocently, though the glint in his eyes gave the charade away quite easily. Turning his head slightly, in such a way that it almost seemed intimidating, Enishi murmured, "But I couldn't help but notice you seem to be getting a little _friendly_ with Takani-_sensei_, Sagara."

Instantly on the defense, Sanosuke barked, "What the Hell are you tryin' to say, you pansy? I'm getting damn lessons, bastard!"

"My, what a potty mouth," Enishi snickered, and Banjin rolled his eyes. Chou snorted. Sanosuke seriously had the urge to storm over there and show them just what a _potty mouth_ he had, but restrained himself. A fight with Banjin alone had previously broken Sanosuke's nose, split his lip, gave him numerous bruises, and even a nice scar on the side of Sanosuke's arm where Banjin's ring had slicing into his skin during a blow.

Adjusting his glasses, Enishi muttered, "I just wanted to know how things are going. Surely, the rest of the school will find it amusing that the _great_ Sagara Sanosuke has fallen in _sweet love_ with his _Biology_ teacher."

"Shut your skinny little face and get out of mine, you son of a—"

"I will do neither," Enishi interrupted, evidently enjoying the view of the steam pouring out of Sanosuke's ears. "So, it is true? You are lusting after Takani-_sensei_?"

_LUSTING? _Sanosuke's face contorted in disgust. Okay, guy thoughts, yes—but _lusting_? "No, you idiot!" Sanosuke snarled; taking a threatening step towards Enishi, his hands out of their pockets and trembling, curled into fists. Sanosuke ignored the warning shift of Banjin's stance; he didn't give a care now that Chou and Banjin combined could probably send him to an early grave. "Now get the Hell away from me, or I swear I'll punch a new mouth in that weasel snout of yours!"

"You can try, haha," snickered Banjin, but his grin was quickly wiped away when Sanosuke cast him an icy glower that could have made a viper cry.

Enishi kept his tone calm, but the sneer on his face and the spite in his words defied it. "Sagara, you don't need to get so …_beastly_. Your appearance is enough to scare even the ugliest women away from you…so I'd advise that you might want to keep away from Takani-_sensei_. She has no interest in a half-wit, whore's son like you."

The rage that had been coiling like the springs of a mattress exploded; Sanosuke's right fist tightened so quickly and fiercely his knuckles turned instantly white and crackled. Dropping his bag, he lunged with a snarl, his arm reaching around to embed the clenched set of fingers in Yukishiro's nose.

The attack was so swift that it was amazing that Banjin intervened, barely and unsteadily blocking the thunderous attack. Sanosuke flung his left appendage, striking Banjin in the area between his shoulder and his collarbone. The latter howled, letting go of Sanosuke's fist just as Chou restrained the struggling brunette from behind.

Hissing, Sanosuke writhed and kicked, managing to kick Enishi in the thigh, not quite meeting the destination Sanosuke would have rather. Banjin, his right arm shaking and near to useless, stepped in Sanosuke's way of getting to Enishi, fiercely clutching his left hand and landing a blow in Sanosuke's stomach.

Crying out, Sanosuke felt the blow, but strangely the pain didn't come. His vision turned red as he snarled and savagely sunk his teeth into the restraining arm of Chou, which was wrapped around his neck to keep him from escaping.

The blonde howled, releasing the enraged Sanosuke as blood spilt from the bite marks. Sanosuke sprinted forwards, locking fists with Banjin, who hissed lightly when the other's iron hands crushed against his own.

Using Banjin's arm injury to his advantage, Sanosuke twisted and ducked, throwing the shocked and pained teenager into a heap a few yards away. With animal-like rage, Sanosuke stepped forward, shaking, to continue; when he felt the cold burn of a blade against his neck.

He didn't have to turn around to know it was Enishi who was pressing the knife to his jugular. Swallowing, and trembling with wrath and growing fear, Sanosuke tried to concentrate on taking deep, calming breaths as Enishi hissed into his ear.

"That's far enough, _Sagara_-_kun_." The title was spoken with sarcasm, but Sanosuke could trace a hint of fear in Enishi's voice. "Now, get your bag, and leave. You just make sure that you toe the line carefully, because I'm getting sort of sick of you and your behavior. Tarnish the name of our school like this again, and I'll make sure that you'll get expelled, or maybe…worse."

Grinding his teeth, Sanosuke silently obeyed, stepping away from the cold vice and taking the short walk to his backpack, bending down and picking it up, returning upright and slinging it over his shoulder. His nerves were vibrating uncontrollably; Sanosuke took a hissing breath.

Pausing, and casting a deadly glare over his shoulder to Enishi, Sanosuke snarled in a soft but fearsome tone, "Kiss my ass, you prick… and back off my Biology Teacher."

Turning about without another word, Sanosuke continued his way home. The pain of his wounds didn't come until he was alone, where no one was around to hear him thrusting angry punches into his pillow; nor see the tears dye his sheets.

**End of Chapter Three.**

_MadiSano: _Yes, I know. I'm being evil,and mean. I'm sorry...sort of. I don't like doing that to Sano... and I don't like making Enishi the evil one, but he's the only person I can think of besides Saitou who can put up good enough a fight, and Aoshi might be used for other purposes. I actually love Enishi... he's just to fun to make evil... XD Gomen nasai. Here's a teaser for you:

"Oh my gosh," someone whispered, "he's bleeding!"

"Take off his jacket!"

"Go get a teacher!"

"Hurry up!"

Sanosuke, confused and more frightened than anyone else, could do nothing as multiple pairs of hands deprived him of his navy jacket, pushing the hem of his undershirt up so that his skin was exposed. He lay against the cold wood, staring aimlessly in anguish as his world began to fade.

The last intelligible words Sanosuke heard, shrill and horrified, were this:

"_Miss Takani, look at his bac_k!"

End Excerpt. XD I'm so mean! But at least something's going to happen now... T.T Megumi-sensei to the rescue.Please forgive me, and review. It means a lot to me, as said before. LOL. Also, I am sorry for the later update...I might be having some update problems for a week or two; I'm taking a bunch of tests at school so I can get into high school! Yay! Sort of...LOL. NEXT COMES COLLEGE! Oo Yikes...


	4. I Can't Take It Anymore

**Chapter Four: I Can't Take It Anymore **

Yahiko peeked nervously into his brother's room, dismayed to find that Sanosuke was still asleep. Slipping inside and stepping quietly over to his elder brother's bedside, Yahiko anxiously but gently took hold of the hem of Sanosuke's blankets. Pulling them down just enough so that Sano's torso was revealed, Yahiko's hands froze in terror.

Bruises were painted down the boy's back, ranging in colors from black, to purple, to gray. An especially large one stretched itself out on Sanosuke's spine, signifying of where he had been hit with the tray a few days ago; luckily the mark was healing, but even in its mending it looked rather awful. New markings were on Sanosuke's chest; obviously he had gotten into a fight or something recently… his elbow was scraped and knuckles too; from what, Yahiko couldn't guess. And then, the bruise on Sanosuke's face…it was healing, too; a light blot was all that was left.

Yahiko bit back tears; what was going on! "S-Sanosuke…" he whispered, wanting to wake his brother, but for some reason he couldn't. Yahiko hesitated; he couldn't just leave his brother sleeping on a Monday, not when Sano had finally found a reason to go to school—even if it was just because of that silly teacher… and then, Sanosuke would have to deal with dad, too, though it was unlikely that Sanosuke would sleep in longer than his father.

_I should call the police_, Yahiko thought numbly, clenching his hands at his sides. _They'd get us out of here, but where we'd go to, I don't know. But I could call them. It would end that fast… but dad would get out of jail one day, and then what? …then what. _

Taking a shaky breath, Yahiko inhaled and covered his brother up again, as though Yahiko had never inspected the wounds on Sanosuke's chest and spine. The latter grumbled something, shifting, and wincing in his sleep when the sheets rubbed against the injuries.

Careful not to hurt him, Yahiko shook his brother gently, saying, "S-Sano… you gotta get up… it's time to get up for school. Get up!"

"Back off my doughnuts…" was the sleepy reply.

Yahiko, paused, blinking down at his fast asleep brother. "I don't got any doughnuts, dummy! Now get up!" A smile tugged at the young boy's lips; only a goof like Sanosuke would choose to put such an icebreaker in Yahiko's thoughts.

Eyes cracking open, Sanosuke blinked in confusion, and then squinted in the morning light. Turning a bit to glower tiredly at the smiling Yahiko, Sanosuke grumbled, "What d'you want?"

"It's time to get up, sleeping beauty," Yahiko teased, grinning widely now.

Snorting, Sanosuke looked like he was about to sit up, and then he thought better of it and remained on his side. Yahiko knew why; Sanosuke didn't want him to see the hurts littered down his body. "Yeah…I'll get up… when _you_ get out."

Yahiko folded his arms, his smile evaporating as his serious stare took its place. "You don't have to hide that from me. I've already seen them," he murmured, clenching his jaw as the burning, strangling feeling of threatening tears crept up his throat and down his nose.

Sanosuke averted his eyes, as an awkward silence stepped out from the lack of words. Swallowing, Sano rolled over to face Yahiko, and then nervously sat up, allowing the covers to slide down his chest and collect at his waist, revealing the numerous grievances. His eyes met Yahiko's, dull and dark compared to the sharp, mischievous glint that most knew. "Hai…Misao's picking you up today, isn't she?" was the soft question.

"Yes, but don't change the subject," Yahiko said firmly, feeling rather odd that it was he who was pressing Sanosuke to talk, and not vice versa as they were used to. "I really just can't take this anymore. I hate seeing you in pieces like this! I hate seeing you hurting just because our real father is so full of himself and hate that he takes it out on you, knowing you can't do anything! I hate seeing Sanosuke helpless like this."

Gritting his teeth, Yahiko clenched his teeth as tears came to his eyes. "Why don't you leave? Go someplace! I don't care where, but why do you have to put yourself through this? Dad knows Misao and the rest will know the second he hits me, so why don't you just—"

"Shut _up_, Yahiko." Yahiko fell silent as his brother interrupted him, Sanosuke getting to his feet and brushing past him without looking back. As he dug through his closet for his uniform, Sanosuke said, "I don't have anywhere to go _to_. And even if I did, I wouldn't leave unless you could come with me. But that's illegal without parental permission, so I can't just go or take you, even if I am of age. Just don't think about it."

Unwilling to give up, Yahiko snarled, "This isn't going to go away, Sano! Things like this don't just go away by themselves; they get worse if you do that! We need to stop sitting around like a pair of kicked dogs and do something, before you start—" Abruptly stopping, Yahiko's breathing hitched a bit before he could force himself to say, "Before you start filling yourself up with hate, just like dad."

Sanosuke didn't reply for a few moments, gathering his clothes and a towel, standing upright and making his way to the door. He paused for a moment, before looking over his battered shoulder and saying, "Yahiko, I would sooner drown myself than leave you here—"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Yahiko yelled, stomping his foot.

Sanosuke paused, shrugged, and said, "Nothing does anymore." Stepping out into the hall, Sanosuke heard the beeping of a car horn, and yelled, "Misao's here for you!"

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Yahiko stumbled after Sanosuke, gave his elder brother an upset look, and then grabbed his backpack and fled the house. Sanosuke watched him go, silent, before turning about and heading for the shower.

As the hot water and steam slid down his body, enveloping him in the hot fog, Sanosuke's thoughts were just as consumed by feeling. His bruises stung and ached as the water beat against them, but it was more of an internal confusion and pain that he thought about.

Three days ago, he had his first lesson with Takani-sensei, in which on his way home he had an unpleasant encounter with his rival, Yukishiro Enishi, which resulted in a fight. Sanosuke could say that, in a sense, he won; but at the same time it was he who had walked away. A threat…

Running his hands through his hair, rubbing in the shampoo as well as he could through the mass of limp spikes, Sanosuke couldn't help but wonder… was he lonely? It had never really occurred to him before of just how much he missed having someone to talk to; his time with Miss Megumi had revived that. Even if he had been studying; something had been growing inside of him, sending sparks flying in his stomach whenever Megumi smiled, laughed, or approved of something he did or said.

_Yahiko…_ Sanosuke threw his head back into the stream of searing water, letting the cleanse in his hair wash out, closing his eyes as it ran down in soapy streams down his face. The image of his little brother's affronted expression and the vehemence in his words echoed in Sanosuke's mind. _Crap, I hurt him…_

Feeling lost, Sanosuke wiped his eyes with the back of his arm, blinking in the mist as he held back tears of irritation. _This sucks_, he thought angrily, pushing a rather obnoxious, long lock of once pointed brown out of his eyes. _Everything's damn twisted and confusing… _

_What should I do?_ he wondered, seizing the conditioner bottle so swiftly that it flew right out of his hands. After nearly slipping and almost tearing down the curtains, Sanosuke managed to catch himself, and the container, without making a disaster.

Calming his heart and running his fingers, glazed with conditioner, through the thick mop of hair, Sanosuke asked himself if he should tell Miss Megumi about his bruises, and where they came from. But what good would it do? What could _she_ do that _Sanosuke_ couldn't?

_I don't need anyone's help_, Sanosuke resolved. _I can take care of it, myself… _Smirking slightly, Sanosuke fumbled for the shower knobs and turned it off, mumbling, "Tch… I'm too damn stubborn."

-

"Hey, Sagara, look at her!"

Blinking, Sanosuke looked up in confusion as he sat upon the wall behind the railing of the stairway leading from the school. He hadn't been paying much attention to his surroundings; Sanosuke was more consumed with drawing little pictures in his notebook of a _chibi_ lady with fox ears.

A small group of boys had clustered just near to him, sitting on and leaning against the railing and wall that hung out from the exit of the school, curving to the left and descending to the streets. If one looked out from the top of the stairs and across the street, a view of the other side of the street—and the girl's high school—was visible.

Sanosuke turned to look in confusion at the boy who spoke to him, whom Sanosuke vaguely remembered the face of but no name. Looking to where the young man gestured, Sanosuke caught sight of a group of girls eating.

One he recognized as Misao, and another her friend Kaoru. A daintier, shy-looking schoolgirl sat near to them; one Sanosuke didn't know. The boy had been pointing at Kaoru, who was laughing and flicking some rice at the mewling Misao.

"She's pretty spicy, huh?" the boy chuckled, but then got to the point. "Hey, so I heard you know one of them; do you think you could ask that girl out for me? Kaoru?"

Sanosuke snorted. "Wouldn't be of any use; she's head-over-heels for someone else…"

Disappointed, the kid shrugged; but then asked, "Hey, you have a girlfriend, don't you?"

Stoic, Sanosuke replied, turning back to his notebook, "Nope."

"Of _course_ he doesn't," came the nearby, snide drone of Enishi. Sanosuke's muscles tightened, but concentrated instead on the giggling chibi fox his pencil was creating. "Who'd want to be with _him_, when he's got the temper and the appearance of a tyrannosaurus rex?"

Unable to resist the wide open pause begging for a comeback, Sanosuke growled without looking back, "Yeah, well, who'd want to go out with _you_ when you look like you've just crawled up out of a jack-in-the-box?" Obviously, Sanosuke was referring to the broad smile.

His wide, maniacal grin disappearing immediately, Enishi scowled at the evident snickers flitting through the crowd. Then, smirking nastily, Enishi said, "Well, of course; it's obvious you won't have a girl for a long time, not when you like older women better."

A confused silence ensued; and only Sanosuke seemed to be affected. No one else but the two of them knew of what Enishi meant. "Enishi…" It seemed as though Sanosuke were to explode, until he turned his head and smirked at the white-haired boy. "Well, all's I can say to that is that at least I actually _like_ women."

Assorted snickers and guffaws echoed throughout the crowd, as an infuriated look crossed Yukishiro Enishi's face. Gritting his teeth for a second, Enishi hesitated before snapping, "At least I don't pine after my Biology Teacher!"

Silence. Sanosuke's mind entered a shocked void—Enishi did NOT say that aloud, in front of everyone. _He didn't, he didn't_, Sanosuke prayed over and over, turning to look over his shoulder at the victoriously smirking Yukishiro.

All boys present were silent, waiting for Sanosuke's reaction. After a moment, when it became evident that Sanosuke was going to keep silent, a boy named Outa whispered, "Is that true, Sanosuke-kun?"

"…No," Sanosuke mumbled, turning back to his notebook and flipping to a clean page, hoping they'd leave him alone now. Whispers rebounded through the group, to Sanosuke's dread; rumors were sure to start, and eventually reach Megumi-sensei's ears. Biting his bottom lip and bending over his note pad, Sanosuke furiously tried to ignore the burning feeling of Enishi smirking at his back.

-

It boiled. The rage simmered and stewed inside his chest, worsening the foul mood Sanosuke had been put into. Like flame unto grease, rumors and tales of Sanosuke's soft spot for Takani-sensei spread quickly around the school. Now, he was receiving looks of amusement, of skepticism, or simple surprise… And it was irritating Sanosuke even more than the looks of despise and discomfort he normally received.

Engrossed in his annoyance, Sanosuke was taken aback when suddenly a small redhead collided into his chest, ricocheting and landing on his bottom upon the floor. A ripple of sudden pain coursed through Sanosuke's chest as the sensitive bruise Banjin had given him upon his abdomen seared.

Amid the discomfort, Sanosuke stared down in surprise at the owlishly blinking redhead, who was now gathering his supplies. "I—I'm really sorry!" stammered the boy, shakily getting to his feet and refusing to meet the taller man's eyes. "I… I didn't… I wasn't watching where I was going, and—"

He was interrupted when suddenly a passerby shoved the small young man, sending him askew upon the floor again, stuff flying. This time Sanosuke got to his feet and helped the startled boy, ignoring the jeers directed at the latter.

"I—um, thanks," the schoolboy stammered when Sanosuke pushed his stuff at him. "I—I really am sorry for running into you…"

Shrugging, Sanosuke studied the fretting boy a moment, replying, "Yeah, no problem. Just watch where you're going—the next person you run into might not be so nice."

Finally looking up at the taller kid, the boy gasped and backpedaled at bit—and then finally, Sanosuke realized who he was. "S-Sanosuke—I mean, Sagara-kun," Kenshin corrected himself frantically, "I—I am s-sorry, I really d-didn't—"

Getting a little tired of the sheepish kid's stammering, Sanosuke brushed passed him without another word. "_Ja_," he called, though he highly doubted he'd talk to Kenshin later, at all.

"W-Wait!" cried the other, halfheartedly chasing after the spiky-haired youth. Curious, Sanosuke turned about. A shy, polite kid like Kenshin wouldn't bother someone loud and rough tempered like Sanosuke without good reason. Slowing down when Kenshin caught up, the redhead dug in his pocket a moment before pulling out a note. "I… I'm sorry about bothering you, but…" Clutching the note hopefully, Kenshin asked, "Could you ask Misao-san to give this to… to…" He blushed.

"Kaoru," Sanosuke smirked, accepting the note and jamming it into the side of his coat. Out of curiosity and simple wickedness, he asked, "Why don't you give it to her, yourself?"

Taken aback, Kenshin didn't know what to say. His big, purple eyes flicked every which way, before he grinned sheepishly, shrugged, and turned upon his heel to skitter down the hallway before Sanosuke could stop him. Snickering, Sanosuke smirked and went on his way, as well.

As he waited for class to begin, Sanosuke lazily took the note out of his pocket, unfolding it to read. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Kenshin in the back of the room. Making sure Kenshin didn't see him, Sanosuke read it quickly. It was fairly boring; but to Sanosuke's unsurprised Kenshin had asked the Raccoon-Girl to the dance next week. The _kanji_ was wobbly and awkward; obviously Kenshin's hand had been trembling when he wrote it.

Sanosuke was still chuckling over the shy words, when suddenly; long fingered hands snatched it out of his own. Sanosuke looked up angrily to find Enishi holding the note, smirking nastily down at him.

Standing up immediately, Sanosuke snarled, "Give it back, Yukishiro!"

"Why?" drawled the latter, his bright eyes floating down to the note. "My, my, Sano-_kun_, have you been writing _love notes_?"

The class watched with interest as the steam poured from Sanosuke's ears. Kenshin was staring, his eyes wide with terror; waiting for Sanosuke to do something. "I don't care if we're in school," snarled Sanosuke, attempting to reclaim the letter, "gimme the damn note back before I give you a new face! And, it's not mi—"

"Dear Kaoru," read Enishi, grinning madly as he danced out of Sanosuke's reach. "I am sorry if I am bothering you, or if this is inconvenient, but I would like to know if maybe you'd go with me to the dance next week? I have been meaning to ask you sooner… but it's okay if you already have someone to go with! I mean, I've bought a white suit to wear, so you may—may—" Enishi burst into howling laughter. "So you may have an idea of what to wear, and we can go…_color-coded_?"

Sanosuke's face was burning red, as the rest of the boys began snickering as well; and he shouted angrily, "It's not my stupid note, you stupid prick! I'm passing it on!"

"What a poor comeback," Enishi sneered, waving the note at Sanosuke evilly, "even though you're a hick, you've almost always have been able to say something halfway amusing."

Snickering, and tearing the note in half, Enishi snorted. "Well, at least we won't have to worry about you and your lovey-dovey life anymore; Kamiya's got as much as a nasty temper as you do. Then again, if _you're_ attracted to her, can we even be sure she _is_ a woman?"

Fist crunching angrily, Sanosuke was about to shout again, when a small, terrified, but angry voice said, "Shut up."

All eyes turned on the small, trembling redhead standing in triangle formation with Enishi and Sanosuke. Kenshin had his hands clenched at his sides, his violet eyes staring with fury at the surprised Enishi. "D-Don't talk about K-Kaoru-san like that," Kenshin whispered, "don't you _ever_ talk about her like that."

Sneering, the nearby Banjin suddenly awarded Kenshin with a vicious shove, sending the lightweight flying backwards. "Take that, pretty boy…"

"Hey, back off!" Sanosuke snarled, taking a threatening step towards the offending boy. Banjin turned readily to face Sanosuke, eager to repay him for the injuries previously inflicted.

Suddenly, Kenshin was back on his feet, holding his ribs, but glowering angrily at the boy who had pushed him. "I don't care what you think," he growled, his voice like an enraged snake. Sanosuke had never seen the kid so angry. "I will _never_ let someone talk about Kaoru-san like that!"

Basically making a suicidal lunge, Kenshin raced towards Enishi, ready to give him his all. The silver-headed male sneered, motioning for Banjin to stand aside, turning readily to meet the redhead. Afraid that, one; Kenshin would get into trouble and be suspended from the dance; and two, he would get himself killed; Sanosuke intervened, causing Kenshin to bounce off his shoulder.

Blocking Enishi's blow, Sanosuke momentarily savored the shocked look on his face, before landing a swift blow right to the very same features. A crack was heard, and Enishi's lavender shades snapped in half, bouncing to the floor.

Holding his face and screaming—Sanosuke was sure he had broken Enishi's nose, as well—Yukishiro howled for Banjin and Chou to do something. They obeyed, charging and shoving Sanosuke face-first onto the teacher's desk, causing papers to scatter. Pain shot through his system, as Sanosuke felt the hard, cold wood slam against his bruises; and he howled when a stunning strike was sent across his spine, right atop the bruise his father had given him.

"Get out of my way! I should have done this earlier—"Enishi howled, holding his face as blood poured down chin and neck. Chou and Banjin look at him, confused. "You stupid _idiots_! _Get out of my way_!" There was a flash of metal, and—

Sanosuke suddenly screamed, his voice echoing throughout the class, resounding through the halls. The class went silent, frightened and confused; the only sounds were of Enishi's satisfied but labored breathing, and Sanosuke's frantic, injured gasps.

"Hey…" one boy whispered, staggered, "What's that, under his shirt?"

Sanosuke's jacket had folded itself upwards, due to the sudden force of being pushed to the desk, revealing the white undershirt beneath that Sanosuke never cared to tuck in. A stream of bright, lush blood was slipping down his lower back.

"Oh my gosh," someone whispered, "he's bleeding! He's been stabbed!"

"Take off his jacket!"

"Go get a teacher!"

"Hurry up!"

Sanosuke, confused and more frightened than anyone else, could do nothing as multiple pairs of hands deprived him of his navy jacket, pushing the hem of his undershirt up so that his skin was exposed. He lay against the cold wood, staring aimlessly in anguish as his world began to fade.

The last intelligible words Sanosuke heard, shrill and horrified, were this:

"_Miss Takani, look at his bac_k!"

**End of Chapter Four. **

_MadiSano:_ (crawls up from the dark abyss) ... (deep breath) ...well, I'm alive. LOL I'm so sorry for the delay, especially when I left you where I did... and Enishi seems to be getting a lot of hatred! XD LOL I don't think this chapter helped much with that, either...but my gosh, I LOVED rereading the part where Sano got to sock Enishi in the nose! If you imagine it while reading it, and add some anime effects to the scene, it makes you feel reallygood inside if you hate Enishi. XD Also, I've been thinking that lately there hasn't been much SM going on in the plot line, so I am focusing also on fixing that, as well. But it's a little complicated for their relationship to go full-blast when they've only met one another for a little bit, and since they're in the position of teacher and student...oh well, all the more fun to write.

Please review, and I'll update soon!


	5. Drowning Inside

**Chapter Five: Drowning Inside **

He awoke in a hospital. Everything was white, clean-smelling, and alien. Sanosuke groaned softly, confused and blinded, squinting in the light and clenching his teeth as a clear ache rippled through his body.

As the brightness became less unbearable, Sanosuke's other senses shyly returned. He felt coarse, cloth bandages dressing many parts of him that hurt with medicine and antibacterial substances. The drugs coursing through him made him woozy, and for a moment, Sanosuke thought he was either going to pass out, or throw up; or perhaps both in sequence.

He took a shaky breath, blinking sorely. _Why am I here?_ he wondered, languidly rolling his head a bit to look to his left. A shocking pain flew up his spine, and he coughed, freezing and gasping. Tears smarted behind his tightly clenched eyelids, lights flashing afore his eyes, as memories came flooding back at an almost impossible current.

Before he could contain himself, Sanosuke found himself sobbing. He'd ruined it. He'd ruined everything—once his father got wind that the school had found out about Sanosuke's injuries, there was no doubt he would make a break for it, probably taking Yahiko with him.

As the tears slipped out from his lashes, Sanosuke let out a surprised, choking sob when suddenly, long, feathery fingertips were pressed against his unhurt cheek. His eyes opened slightly, peering up at the bright lamp above him through the kaleidoscope of crystalline tears. A tall, smiling woman peered down smilingly at him, her long auburn hair cascading about her shoulders, flowing and radiant as the crimson dress she wore. Her calm, loving, emerald eyes met Sanosuke's tenderly, as she caressed his cheek soothing one last time. She gave him that one, small, unique smile; and when Sanosuke blinked; she was gone.

He could only lay there for a moment, before his tears materialized in full force, streaming down his cheeks. The pain no longer mattered; no medicine on earth could have given him what Sanosuke had now.

"M-Mom…"

-

Directly after Sanosuke had been sent to the hospital, Megumi had hurried down to the first year's wing, bursting into Yahiko's classroom without warning. "I need to see Sagara Yahiko," she had said to the teacher breathlessly, "he will be leaving!"

As confused chattered filtered through the room, Yahiko immediately seized his school provisions, racing to Megumi's side before the other instructor could say anything. "W-What happened?" he stammered, "You're Sanosuke's biology teacher, aren't you?"

Refusing to answer, Megumi walked out of the room, with Yahiko desperately trailing her. "What happened?" Yahiko pestered, clearly upset. "Where's Sanosuke? What happened? Why did you take me out of class? Did it have anything to do with the ambulance that came and went a few minutes ago? Where's Sano!"

Megumi turned, and gave Yahiko a sharp look. "I don't think it is safe for you to go home for a while," she said, and immediately, Yahiko knew something had gone hideously and horribly wrong.

-

Yahiko stared down at his sleeping brother, blankly at the tanned figure, his cheeks stained with dry tears, body wreathed in bandages. Holding back tears of his own, the smaller boy held his older brother's hand, looking down at his feet, silent.

Takani Megumi-sensei stood behind him, her hands upon his shoulders. She wanted to speak, and ask Yahiko of who exactly had done this to his brother; but Megumi had a feeling inside that told him it was best to be silent. Her heart ached as she studied the two young men, bound in brotherhood and friendship as tight as the fibers of the earth. Yahiko was truly blessed to have Sanosuke, one who protected him and put him first above his own health and happiness.

"I'm so lucky…"

Megumi blinked out of her trance, looking over at Yahiko's bowed head. The boy was silent a moment more, before continuing softly, "I'm so lucky to be his brother… even if I could have been born into a happier, more loving family; I would still choose to stay here, like this, being Sano's brother. I never really appreciated it until now, seeing him all hurt like this, bandaged up. I never really….appreciated why he stayed…"

Unsure of what to say, Megumi again elected the choice of being wordless; afraid to say the wrong thing.

"You know, he wasn't a bad kid," Yahiko whispered. "Sanosuke used to get good grades, and he hardly ever got into trouble. He had good friends, and everyone loved him… but then when Mom and Dad got divorced, and then Mom died a few weeks later; he started acting…weird. He hated being around his friends, he hated doing schoolwork, and he hated doing anything at all, except sleep. He got angry really easy, and everyone became scared to make him mad. He skipped school a lot, too."

Megumi's lips tightened into a firm line, and she turned her face a bit more to study the look on Yahiko's face. To her shock, his lips were upturned in a smile. But his eyes were wet with unshed tears, as they stared down fixedly on his brother's face.

"But, then, when you came to school," Yahiko continued in a hushed voice, "he started working harder on his homework, and he was never late. I could actually ride a taxi or the bus with him to school, and we got to talking like friends. We haven't done that in a long time…"

Rubbing his eyes with the back of his free hand, Yahiko murmured, "He really respects you a lot, Takani-sensei. He loves you more than his own dad, even though he's only known you for a week or two. All year long, he's been miserable and alone, but you're the first to actually care about what he feels, his grades, and his life…ever since mom died…even when he gets mad…"

Sighing and looking up at Megumi, Yahiko awaited for her to say something. Megumi felt that this was an appropriate time to speak, so she did, replying, "I am glad that I put a positive effect in your life, Yahiko-kun. I understand, in a way, the loss of a loved one. I lost my elder brother a few years ago in a car accident, and no one has replaced him since. Being someone who cares for others, I'm glad I can put a light like that in Sanosuke's life."

"I don't think he really sees you as a mother figure, Takani-sensei," whispered Yahiko. He smiled slightly, giving his brother's hand a little squeeze. _Forgive me, Sano._

"…oh?"

Yahiko looked up at the teacher's face, to find it expressionless. He bit his lip, unsure of what to say. "I… He… I guess you'd have to ask him," Yahiko said lamely, tongue-tied. He knew very well Megumi wouldn't, but it was the only undeniable thing he could come up with.

Megumi gave him the look that told Yahiko she knew what he was implying, but she remained silent. Minutes passed, but before Megumi could contemplate leaving them alone, Yahiko released Sanosuke's hand and turned to look the teacher in the face.

"Takani-sensei," he whispered, voice shaking, "I have something I really, really need to tell you about…"

-

"Sanosuke, tell me about the Bowman's capsule," requested the raven-haired teacher to the sleepy, unwilling student.

Huffing a sigh, Sanosuke stared glumly at Megumi-sensei for a moment, completely lost. He had been in the hospital for what seemed like eons already to him, when in reality it had only been a few days. Unwilling to let him slack off, Megumi came after school each day to study with him, progressing him thoroughly but swiftly through the sciences.

Sanosuke attempted to pay attention to the lessons, but the main memory embedded to his mind were the way Megumi's lips moved a certain way when she spoke his name, or how her hand briefly brushed against his once when passing him a pencil.

"Sanosuke?"

The boy snapped to attention, gazing confusedly at his teacher like a startled kitten. "Huh?" he muttered, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks as the familiar sighing expression skipped over his teacher's features.

"I've told you before," she said, her thinned patience showing like a veil in her eyes. "maybe five times already, Sanosuke…_please_ pay attention. If you're not going to listen to me, why am I here?"

Eyes fallen into his lap, Sanosuke couldn't help but feel a little hurt. _I wish you were here just to see me_, he thought, blinking jadedly and murmuring halfhearted apologies.

"Very well," Megumi sighed, and continued to her explanation. "The Bowman's capsule is in the nephron of the kidney. No molecules larger than sixty-eight thousand Daltons can pass through it…can you think of an example of a molecule that can't pass through it?"

Feeling quite incompetent, poor Sanosuke ducked his head again and nervously tried to think of an answer. Even if it was incorrect, Sanosuke attempted to think of a reply that would be halfway credible. Megumi waited patiently this time, knowing her pupil was trying in truth.

"I…um, I'm not sure," he admitted, looking distressed.

Megumi managed a tight smile. "It's alright, Sanosuke," she sighed, her smile becoming softer as her words came. "I know you're tired and stressed…I shouldn't pressure you too hard. How about I give you a break tomorrow from your studies?"

"No!" Sanosuke protested, causing Megumi to frown in surprise. "I mean," he amended, looking embarrassed, "I really need it…I don't want to fail… er, can you leave me with some extra credit or something?"

Megumi smiled again at his feeble attempt to sound committed to his schoolwork, and kindly placed a pencil, a sheet of homework, and EC on his bedside table. A moment of silence passed between the two; Sanosuke wondered of why Megumi-sensei hadn't bothered to leave yet, and was instead sitting still, gazing thoughtfully at him as though deep in muse.

At last, she reached out and unexpectedly sifted through his bangs, pressing the cold back of her hand against his forehead. Sanosuke's eyes widened a bit in surprise—Takani-sensei had never dared to make any sort of intentional physical contact before… and it felt, really, quite nice. The coolness of her hand contrasted refreshingly on his skin, the warmth of his face flushing around his cheekbones. It took a moment for Sanosuke to realize his mouth was hanging open, and he quickly shut it and averted his eyes.

"How are you feeling, lately?" she asked, and to Sanosuke's disappointment, replaced her hand on her leg. "You've been working rather hard lately, so I wasn't really too surprised to find you so tired out…I've been concerned about you and Yahiko. Where is he staying?"

"A friend's," Sanosuke replied, his sheepish outlook turning into curiously.

Megumi nodded. "Good…" She looked up at him sharply, her voice no longer mild and teacher-like, but serious and commanding like that of a mother. "Sanosuke, I want you to understand something. As a teacher, I am required by law to report any cases of abuse or crime of any sort, and I truly don't want you to become entangled deeper in anything than you have to."

Sanosuke felt his muscles tensing, a twang in his back reminding him of his sensitivity. His fingers clenched, fisting obsessively into the white sheets. Sanosuke averted his eyes, feeling trapped in the hospital subdivision as his senses heightened in apprehension. Takani-sensei was to question him about the….no, she was to question him of everything?

"I dunno what you mean," Sanosuke mumbled, heart pounding.

Sanosuke observed a pained look upon his instructor's face, and she whispered, "I know it's hard for you to admit to, but Sanosuke… I know of your guardian's wrongdoings to you; I've guessed and spoke to Yahiko about it. I'm going to file Yahiko for a foster home, and you're going to have to find residence someplace else, if you don't want your father's place."

A cold, shocked silence filled the air, as Sanosuke shivered slightly, wide eyes drawn back to his trembling hands in his lap; a quick intake of the sterile hospital air was all that was audible. Mind blank, Sanosuke sat quietly for a moment, without thought or emotion until a bitter, sudden smash of betrayal saturated his tongue. Yahiko had betrayed him, he felt—betrayed his belief and trust for Sanosuke to do what he could, for Sanosuke to handle on his own.

"Sanosuke? Sanosuke?"

He was dimly aware of Megumi-sensei calling out to him, her hands gripping onto his taut arm, her cries becoming more and more desperate… But the surge of panic, anger, and adrenaline pulsing through his body was overwhelming—he couldn't see—he couldn't breathe—he was drowning—he was—was—

Everything went black.

**End of Chapter Five. **

_MadiSano: _Okay... major update delay... but I hope I atoned for my sins a little by updating twice. sighs Ahem, anyways! A note to a couple of my reviewers--I considered the idea of writing a bit more about Megumi's point of view, and I think I'll do it! There's no reason why I can't. The only thing is I'm going to do it a little slowly, and kind of shift the story into Megumi's POV so it's not a sudden, huge change. ALSO! I absolutely loveth it when people review chapters right in a row. As in they'll review chapter one, two, three, and four; not read it all and review once. It makes me feel special! LOL! Anyways, thank you for your support... and read the next chapter once you review this one, please!


	6. Count To Ten

**Chapter Six: Count To Ten **

"Hey. How can I help you?" Sanosuke peered up dully at the customer on the opposite side of the counter, who began rattling off a list of foods. Glumly, Sanosuke punched in the numbers, gave the man his bill, and waited as his customer moved aside to make way for another one.

It had been two weeks since the stabbing incident at school, and Sanosuke was able to move around regularly, though a bit sorely. Moving out of his father's home, Sanosuke had managed to get an apartment via the government. In hopes to pay off his part of the medical bill and to add to his savings, Sanosuke had also gotten a job at the nearby cafe. It wasn't exciting, obviously; and Sanosuke was rather miserable while he worked around food he wasn't allowed to taste. However, despite his job, his studies continued on Fridays.

The shock and anger from Miss Megumi's revelation hadn't worn off so much. The court had ruled and Yahiko had been transferred to some middle-aged woman's home, and Sanosuke had not been able to speak to him since, and no idea of how he could. Nevertheless he still attended Takani-sensei's lessons, though he now spoke distantly to her and less friendly as he used to. Megumi noted this, but hadn't said anything.

What really frustrated him was that Enishi, with the help of his father's wallet, had managed to worm out of trouble. Sanosuke toyed with the idea that maybe Enishi, after this incident, would toe Sano's boundaries a bit more carefully in fear of truly digging himself a grave; but it was quite the opposite. In fact, while limping down the school hallway, Sanosuke had been painfully shoved and tripped by Banjin, and while snickering and passing by, Enishi murmured, "Next time it won't be your spine, Sano-kun."

So now he was receiving death threats. Why, Sano had no clue. What had he truly done to receive such attention? He wondered over this as he continued his dull career of pressing buttons, collecting and returning money, and droning out would-be friendly but cliché phrases.

He back throbbed as he turned to nudge a nearby worker, who had unknowingly brushed against Sanosuke's spine, causing spirals of discomfort to fly up his flipside. The latter murmured apologies, but Sanosuke would have regarded a bug with more interest.

The door rung again, as another customer came through, and after the line thinned, Sanosuke glanced up wearily. Spreading his lips to speak, the words were mangled and swallowed when a certain white-haired teenager smirked at him from across the counter.

Enishi had bought new sunglasses. Instead of the typical purple shades, these ones were sheer black with golden rims, no doubt incredibly expensive. Sanosuke's dull expression turned into one of hatred in milliseconds, and he spat out, "What the Hell are you doing here!"

His rude remark had already attracted attention; Sanosuke was being stared at by other workers and by nearby customers, too. Enishi, however, was as cool as an ice cube when he smiled widely and replied, "Hello to you, too, Sano-kun. How is your back?"

The mere mention of the injury caused his bruises and cuts to burn as if on fire with rage. Sanosuke scowled, fists clenching—but his angry tirade was bottled up when he felt a hand settle on his shoulder.

It was the manager. "Sagara-san, is everything alright?" He asked firmly.

"Everything's perfect," was Sanosuke sullen reply.

Obviously not believing him, the man looked up at the now innocently daydreaming Enishi, apologizing. "I'm sorry for Sagara-san's behavior; he seems to be having a bad day."

At that, Enishi smirked and snickered behind his hand. Sanosuke glowered at him.

The boss turned to a nearby lady, requesting that she take Enishi's order instead. Pulling Sanosuke off to the side, the manager said to him, "Look, Sanosuke. You can't just snarl at people like that; obviously you and that young man know one another, but if you have issues you'll take them out of here. Do you understand me, Sanosuke?"

"Yes, sir," growled the boy bitterly.

"Good," said the executive. "Why don't you take your lunch break now, so you can calm your nerves?"

"Sure," Sanosuke murmured, turning stiffly to certify his break. A few minutes later, he emerged into the lobby with a cold Coke, nearly gnawing apart the cup in frustration. "Stupid Yukishiro…" He felt as though if Enishi dared to come up to him now, he'd start a fight right then and there, whether or not Sanosuke lost his job.

The bell above the door rang again, as two men in suits entered the restaurant. Sanosuke peered at them from behind his bangs, noticing their expensive attire, and suitcases. Sanosuke narrowed his eyes as the brown orbs zeroed in on one man's left hand—the tip of his pinkie finger was missing; apparently chopped off. Sanosuke bit his lip as he felt slight nerves arise.

_Yakuza_ were never a good thing to see around; they meant trouble in any case. As Sanosuke kept an eye on the pair of gangsters, he concluded they weren't here for green tea. Obviously, and probably unfortunately—they were looking for someone.

Sanosuke moved over to the counter, picking up a napkin and positioning himself just right as he watched the men move about the lobby, so that it appeared as though Sano were just another worker, cleaning up. The men lingered for a bit, before credulously stepping over to join a young man. One sat, the other stood.

He nearly dropped the napkin when he saw who exactly the yakuza were speaking to. _What is Enishi doing?_ he wondered, eyes wide as he watched Yukishiro Enishi speaking softly to the sitting man.

Sanosuke quickly resumed his innocent act when the standing man looked suspiciously in his direction. Obviously, the sitting gangster did the talking while the standing one made sure no little birdies were eavesdropping.

He couldn't hear anything they were saying—Sanosuke grit his teeth in frustration as the agonizing urge to snoop welling inside him was denied. How in the world was he going to get nearer without arousing suspicion? Sanosuke huffed, turning about crossly to dispose of his napkin in the trash a few steps away—he could only clean a counter for so long.

A gasp, a curse, a slip, a flash of bright green, and a wave of brown were all that were registered in his mind as he turned on his heel only to ram into something. The next moment he found himself in a rather awkward position against the counter, gripping his napkin for dear life as a startled brunette tottered on her high heels, instinctively clutching him for support.

"Ah…_gomen_," Sanosuke mumbled, eyes wide as the girl lifted her face for eye contact. Bright green eyes blinked out at him from behind a wavy curtain of milk chocolate locks, dressed with pale skin and the lightest of pink lipstick. With a slight flutter in his chest, Sanosuke noticed she smelled a lot like Cotton Candy.

"No…" she said in a mild voice, obviously quite embarrassed as well, "I wasn't watching where I was going… _doumou arigatou_ for catching me."

He had caught her? The whirl of fret and confusion on Sanosuke's face must have been amusing to the girl—and then it hit him that she was politely referring to the oddly acrobatic one-armed flail he had preformed in order to prevent the girl from being catapulted. Sanosuke made a "aw, crap" face, and smiled sheepishly. This wasn't his day.

Stepping away from him and allowing Sanosuke to stand correctly, the pretty woman smiled and said, "My name is Amakusa Sayo."

Unsure of how exactly a screw up like this could turn out to be a meeting of any kind, Sanosuke absentmindedly turned the toes of his shoes inwards a bit and back out in nervousness. "I'm Sagara Sanosuke…and I'm sorry about, um, bulldozing you."

There seemed to be no other appropriate word for it, but Sayo apparently thought it was funny because she laughed. Sanosuke, unsure of what exactly to do, allowed her to make small talk with him, in which he replied honestly enough.

"I won't be too mad about the collision thing if you buy me a yogurt," Sayo said suddenly, giving him a completely honest smile.

Sanosuke took a double-take, wondering if he had heard right. Confirming his ears, Sanosuke stammered a second before crumbling into a teeny little smile and nodding so feebly it was as though he were frightened his neck might snap.

Which, immediately after doing so, Sanosuke vowed he was going to snap his own neck for his stupidity—right after he finished buying Sayo-san her yogurt.

-

_I am a genius_, Sanosuke thought cheerily, taking a smooth bite of chocolate mousse. Normally he wouldn't be caught dead eating such a girly treat, but as it turned out his awkward little encounter with Sayo-san paid off quite nicely.

As it turned out, Sayo hadn't been alone at the restaurant; three of her girlfriends had been tagging along, whom rather ecstatically attended their yogurt date. Ignoring his awkwardness and rather frightened refusals, they dragged him into a nearby booth and bought sweets for all. Sanosuke was still quite anxious and feeling like a mouse caught in a cat cage, but soon found the bright side of his situation when he realized that their table was not quite so far from Enishi's.

When Sanosuke discovered this, a plot began to form in his mind—while entertaining these girls, he could listen in on Enishi's conversation secretly. Basically, Sanosuke's yogurt rendezvous was simply a cover-up! Sanosuke smirked, taking another bite of his chocolate as he leaned back a bit so to hear Enishi a bit better; pretending to be absorbed with the girl next to him as she stroked his arm and talked about the tragedies of her ex-boyfriend.

"And then he left a message saying that I cling to him like a crazy hag and he hated the way I stalk his every move, when I don't, you know? I mean if he goes out with his friends why can't he take me with him, if he's supposed to love me, you know…"

Zoning out, Sanosuke made a few agreeing grunts every few moments, as his ears tuned into the conversation between the white-haired young man and the two burly gangsters.

"…and that's what I meant. Now we're going to have to delay it again…make sure Kurodai knows about this and the financial adjustments; we're going to have to change that and then the time, too, since the woman's taking lessons with that bastard Sagara. I don't want him becoming any more involved with her than he already is."

Sanosuke's eyes narrowed and his skin tightened, struggling to keep from turning his head completely to get a good look at Yukishiro and his visitors. They were talking about him, and apparently… Takani-sensei? Sanosuke's mind whirled—what could _yakuza_ possibly have to do with him and his teacher?

The gangster, Sanosuke guessed it was the one sitting, spoke next: "If he's really such a threat, won't it be less of a bother if we just get rid of him?"

"No. He's being watched by the government, so if we kill him we'll draw unwanted attention to ourselves and more to Takani-sensei through that… but we have a few advantages over him, so if he becomes a pest we can deal with it."

Upon hearing Enishi's matter-of-fact reply, the yakuza paused, and then said, "Fine…as long as it won't get in the way of doing your job…"

"Of course not," Enishi replied slickly. "Sagara will be no problem at all... however, if needed we can use him to persuade Takani to cooperate; it's obvious she has a fondness for him."

Sanosuke felt his heart skip a beat in question—he didn't want to rely on Enishi's opinion, but was it…obvious? Did Takani-sensei seem to like him? Sano felt that perhaps he was closer to her than any other student, but… Sanosuke had to catch himself as he became consumed in his thoughts, and thus returned to eavesdropping.

The ruffian was speaking once more. "…says so. Make sure to be there at ten, and call Kurodai if anything comes up."

"Of course," Enishi replied, malice creeping into his voice in heavier tones than usual, "my…father will insure anything that goes wrong. I'll do anything as long as I receive my agreed share of the money."

Sanosuke was again, too soon, he felt, jerked out of spy mode. The girl beside him had reached up and entangled her long fingers in the nape of his hair, leaning her head on his shoulder and mumbling about something or other. To his wonder, Sayo and her other friends had left, without a goodbye.

Feeling awkward, he relaxed his alarmed muscles and tried to remain casual as she talked on as a waitress came by and took away their finished desserts. Catching sight of Sanosuke's sheepish expression, the waitress smiled and winked at the embarrassed boy, before leaving him again alone in the hold of the endlessly blabbing chick.

"You're _such_ a good listener, Sano-_kun_," she sighed, smiling and burying her face further into his neck. Reddening lightly, he made a soft, agreeing reply. _Great_, he thought bitterly, _how am I supposed to get out of this?_

"When will you be here, again?" she asked curiously, tingeing her tone with innocence so false it was nearly sad.

"I…haven't got my new work schedule yet," Sanosuke lied, frantic inside. He didn't want visits from these girls every time he came to make money!

She looked disappointed. "Oh," she said. "Well…Sano-kun…" She smiled and winked. "It was nice meeting you. But I had better get on home… my boyfriend's probably getting worried."

Thus she got up and left. Sanosuke blinked, confused, before an ironic smile flickered across his lips. Turning his head, he looked over his shoulder to see if Enishi and his unexpected visitors were still there.

They had left.

-

Megumi sat at home, correcting papers religiously at her kitchen table. Stopping a moment to organize a stack of worksheets into an envelope, Megumi paused as she was about to place the sachet in her portfolio. The doorbell rang.

Getting up, and straightening the collar of her purple cotton robe, Megumi walked over curiously to the door. Peering into the peephole, Megumi scarcely had time to identify the visitor before a rather loud knock vibrated the door.

"Oi! Open up, sensei."

Megumi blinked, wide-eyed as she unlocked and opened the entry to find a typically scruffy Sanosuke in her doorway, a book and some schoolwork under his arm. He gave her a brief look of indifference—until it hit him a second later that she was in her night clothes and a both robe. Megumi was tongue-tied as well as Sanosuke regained his cavalier attitude, brushing past her in his jeans and old gray tee.

"I'm confused," he declared, sitting down at her table and opening his textbook. Megumi, also baffled, timidly stepped over to his side as he spoke. "About today's assignment. Can you take me through it again?"

Megumi sighed, momentarily forgetting of how awkward it was for her student to walk in when she was—according to chivalry and society—indecent. "Sanosuke, it's ten o'clock…"

"I don't have to go to school tomorrow, remember? I have to go back to the hospital for a look-over."

Megumi put her hands on her hips. "You may not, but I _do_, Sano."

He paused. "What?"

"I said I do have to go to work tomorrow, Sanosuke; I need my sleep."

He shook his head, his icy demeanor melting a bit as he conveyed in surprise. "No, not that… you called me Sano. Only Yahiko calls me that."

She wasn't sure what to say. Megumi wavered, running her hands through her hair and flipping off a hair tie to pull her hair up. She pretended not to notice, but Megumi very well knew how her student's eager eyes followed her movements—she always knew. How Sanosuke guiltily but nonetheless stole peeks at her features when she did something or nothing at all; even when she picked up something off the floor it was easy to predict where Sagara's eyes were roaming.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'll make sure to—"

"No," Sano said suddenly, "it's fine. I like it better. Just…" He leaned his right elbow on the table, bowing his head and lapsing into silence for a few moments. Finally he looked up at Megumi again, with his recently normal, calculating stare that portrayed his inner hurt at being 'betrayed.' "I gotta tell you something."

"Oh?" Megumi said, folding her hands as she stood there, under Sanosuke's hard gaze and he under her unmoved stare.

"I cried."

Megumi blinked, lost. "What?"

"I cried," Sanosuke admitted, "when I woke up, in the hospital. I cried 'cause…I was scared. I wanted to die. Have you ever…felt like that?"

Megumi quieted, looking down and sifting through her bangs as she replied. "…once."

"They want me to go to a counselor," Sanosuke said, his words quickening in an almost frantic pace. "I…I don't think I'm crazy or anything, but they think I need it… do you?"

"I don't think you're crazy, Sano," Megumi said, compelled to sit down next to him. It was obvious Sano hadn't really come over for help on his homework…Megumi had already seen it was finished, and more pleasingly, looked fairly well done.

Sanosuke held his head in his hands, his fingers sieving his hair near his temples. He looked out at her as Megumi continued, taking one of his hands and covering it in her cool ones. "Listen, I know this is tough on you. I can't completely understand what you're feeling, Sano, but I want you to understand that you're not alone in this, and I'll be here if you want to talk about anything. Anything."

"'Kay," he murmured, looking up. Megumi felt her heart twinge in sympathy at the sad look in his eyes, and she subconsciously gave his hand a small squeeze, finding herself smiling softly as a shaky grin crept to Sano's lips.

It was a start. Heaven and earth knew the kid was as torn as a rag, his heart bruised and steely. Against the icy tide of the world; love was little known. "You know," Megumi said, failing to release his hand. "I really missed you talking to me."

Sano blinked. "You did?"

"Yes. I enjoy your little jokes during lessons, or when you ask me something out of the blue. I used to keep to the idea you were a student, and nothing more, just like the rest of your classmates; but I've come to realize that…" Megumi smiled, fear racing through her as she wondered if what she was saying was right for her to express. "You're very special to me."

Staring slightly in surprise, Sanosuke felt himself blush in awkward pleasure. "I… thanks…" Quieting, he hesitated, and began to fidget slightly.

"What's wrong?" Megumi asked, cocking her head slightly.

"You think…I mean," Sanosuke felt rather confused as his mutual feelings stepped back into free reign for Megumi; somehow, someway, he had forgiven her. It was hard for him to admit, but he began to realize that what she had done was the right thing, nothing else. Sanosuke didn't completely understand it, but the feeling was there.

Looking up, he fixed his gaze on his hand, enveloped by Megumi's two. "I really…" He stopped, hesitating. "Can I…"

Megumi gazed at him, wondering what he wanted to ask her. She felt bound by society's rules as she studied him; Megumi felt her friendship and fondness for the boy would be looked down upon if she expressed it. She felt even worse, knowing her affection was returned by Sanosuke…she was afraid she might have to let go, and since again she was sure she was Sanosuke's life boat, it would kill him inside.

He managed to meet her eyes, silent. Such a feeling of loneliness was presented to Megumi; confusion struck her within and she began to wonder what possibly Sanosuke could be thinking about. "What is it, Sano?"

Breaking their gaze, Sano looked down and mumbled something indistinct.

"Sano?" Megumi prodded.

Refusing still to look up at her, he mumbled, "Can I sleep here tonight?"

Shocked, Megumi remained in open-mouthed silence for a moment; her two clammy hands still overlapping one another over his warm and sweaty one. "I… Sano…" she couldn't think of what to say—and then it hit her, what exactly, was he asking her?

Looking embarrassed, Sanosuke shook his head and corrected, "I meant—I meant on the couch or something… I… I just don't want to stay in that apartment again."

She understood, then. He had never had to spend so many nights alone; and every night he did, he remembered again that he had lost his family. Just knowing another person was around might be comforting.

Standing up, removing her hands from his, Megumi asked him softly, "Do you need anything from your place?"

**End of Chapter Six. **

_MadiSano: _Just in case your wondering, or as you've probably already guessed; there's more to that than Sano's stay. If that was it that he simply didn't want to be alone, the whole cafe thing would be kinda pointless. Anyways, I have to leave until Sunday, so I can't update from now till then. I have to work really hard since I have no more prewritten chapters... please review and give me encouragement, and what you think, what you like best, ect. Love you so much, all of you!


	7. And To All A Good Night!

**Chapter Seven: And To All A Good Night! **

Megumi looked up as her apartment door creaked open again. Sanosuke appeared, sliding into her home and shutting it behind him, a duffel bag full of what Megumi supposed to be clothes and the like. He raised his eyes to momentarily meet hers, quickly lowering them and shuffling over to her side, silent.

"Is it all right for you, to sleep in my office?" Megumi asked gently, hoping to ease the tension that surrounded the boy. "There's a couch in there that pulls out into a bed."

He nodded. "It's fine," Sanosuke replied, but remained as he was, standing awkwardly with his duffel bag, as though afraid to move.

"I'll show you," Megumi said after a moment, walking down the hall; knowing Sano was close behind. He seemed so nervous—which made Megumi uneasy, thus creating an entire web of anxiety around them both.

Leading him into her office room, Megumi pulled out the couch with his help. She left momentarily to get him blankets and pillows, asking him of his preferences of whether he'd like one or two pillows, a comforter or a sheet; or both, and so on. Once the bed was made, there was an awkward silence as they both stood together, the only movement among them Sanosuke setting his bag on the edge of the bed.

"Are you tired?" he asked at last, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them. He lifted his deep eyes slightly to look at Megumi.

She nodded, relieved that he had spoken. "A bit," Megumi admitted, turning her head to return his gaze. "I might go to bed soon. But if there's anything you need, Sano, don't hesitate to get it. Alright?"

Nodding and swallowing, Sanosuke watched Megumi go as she left his temporary dwelling, shutting the door behind her. Feeling out of place, Sanosuke slowly sat down on the bed, pausing a moment before lying down with his arms behind his head, and closing his eyes.

The blankets smelled like her. But it was a good smell; lavender and vanilla, but being blankets they smelled like laundry beneath her scent. Pulling his arms down, Sano rolled onto his side, thinking haphazardly that he should probably sit up and lie correctly on the bed instead of long-ways, but he hardly felt like moving.

Lashes flickering, he soon fell asleep.

-

Megumi reentered Sano's room, about to tell him it was alright if he wanted to use anything in the house, like the computer—only to find him asleep. Rolled onto his side, one arm tucked beneath him and the other resting near his face, Sanosuke was curled up like a child on the comforter Megumi had meant for him to sleep beneath.

Watching him for a moment, Megumi moved to the bed and placing an extra blanket over his shoulders. Daring to brush the hair out of his eyes gently, Megumi prayed inside that the peace Sano showed while sleeping would one day show as well when he was awake.

Sighing and turning on her heel, Megumi had just made it to the door before she heard Sano's voice speak up tiredly. "Megumi-_sensei_?"

"I'm sorry, Sano… did I wake you?" Turning about to give him a mellow look, Megumi's eyes followed the motion of the chocolate, spiky hair beneath the blanket.

"No…" he mumbled, feeling awkward as they maintained eye-contact while he lay alone in the bed. _Why_ was it so uneasy, though? "But… did you want something?"

Megumi shook her head and smiled a little. "I only wanted to tell you that you may use anything in the house, such as the DVD player or the computer… do you need anything? I'm going to bed in a moment."

"I think I'll be okay…" Sanosuke mumbled, squirming about so that his head and feet were in proper places.

Unable to keep herself from asking further, Megumi pestered, "Do you think that'll be enough blankets? It gets colder because of the air conditioning."

"Dunno." Though his reply was indifferent, Sanosuke felt oddly pleased that she worried over him like so. No one had, not since his mother had died.

"Well," sighed the teacher. "I'll give you the electric blanket so that if the two blankets aren't enough, you'll be fine. You can turn it off with the dial." Moving over to the head of the bed, Megumi stood upon her tip-toes so she could reach the shelf. Her fingers danced against the topside of the wood, searching for the blanket.

After a moment with no success, and feeling the heat rush a bit to her ears and cheeks as Megumi clearly felt Sano's eyes roaming again; impatience struck. Desperately feeling around the shelves for the blasted blanket, Megumi nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Sanosuke's hard chest brush against her back as he attempted to help her.

"I'm taller, Megumi-san—I'll get it," he assured her, trying to gently push her hands from his way.

Feeling uncomfortable in his close proximity, Megumi nevertheless refused to budge. "I can do it, really," she argued, trying to get him to back up by also moving back a little, still searching the shelf.

"Megumi," he growled, impulsively grabbing one of her wrists as she tried to get him to move back, though without thinking Sanosuke pressed back against her. Realizing the position he had put them in, he quickly backed up and away from Megumi, face flushing a dark red.

Like a bad dream, the hem of his already ripped jeans snagged on something—which he soon realized was the cord to the missing electric blanket—tangling their ankles together. Desperately trying to free himself, Sanosuke ignored Megumi's attempts to calm him down, eventually tripping himself and landing on the worst place possible.

The bed.

Naturally, Megumi fell with him. Trying to calm the flustered boy down, Megumi had her job cut out for her as panic struck at her as well… heck, she was trapped against her student, lying on top of him with her back to his chest, trying to calm him down as he frantically twisted and turned. This, of course, only made the bind worse.

"Sanosuke, stop moving," she urged, attempting to sound calm, trying to sit up and hide her own reddened face from him. "You're not going to get free like this!"

Blushing horribly, Sanosuke forced himself to stay still, his heart hammering in his ears. _Oh shit_, he thought, squeezing his eyes shut in fear he'd meet Megumi's eyes. He had never felt so frightened in his life because of something like this; but with Megumi, it was different.

The smell of her, the same as the blankets, only real and fresh and living—her hair against his chest and neck, the warmth and softness of her body… the fear and intrigue these things put into him made Sanosuke's senses sky rocket. He was so afraid and yet so hoping this would last; what could he do?

Megumi paused in her attempts to sit up, her palms sweating and her face bright cherry. Sano had gotten unusually quiet in the last few moments—her nerves worsened, and it took all of her self-control not to scream. Their right legs were bound together—and Megumi noticed amid her turmoil that Sanosuke had, due to his freak out session, ripped a beautifully huge hole in the leg of his jeans, twisting and tangling the cord about his leg and hers.

She sighed, managing to lift herself onto her elbows, without thinking pushing on the poor boy's chest in order to do so. Her entire face flushed when she heard him groan, but she didn't say anything to him. Megumi had to free herself. Somehow. Before something… she wasn't sure exactly what, but whatever it was she had to do whatever it took to stop it from happening.

Struggling to think clearly, Megumi said without looking at him, "Sano, I need you to pull your leg up so that I might be able to reach the cord." It was only then, as Sano silently shifted his leg, pulling both his and Megumi's calves closer. She did her best to keep her thigh as far as possible away from his, but it was to no avail—Megumi was afraid to move, afraid she might touch him the wrong way…

"Just—just…" Sano suddenly spoke up in a stutter, remains of panic still in his voice. "Can you… can you just… slide down… bet…" He was so bothered by the situation he couldn't tell her straight that she should be able to slide down between his legs, thus at a reaching point so she could undo the cord.

Megumi bit her lip, after a moment getting an idea of what he was trying to say. She might as well do it. Sanosuke was obviously incoherent, scared out of his wits—so it was up to her, unfortunately, to undo their legs.

She inched downwards, putting her arms out and pushing on the bed so she could sit up and scoot forward, doing her best to lift herself off Sanosuke's chest with only two arms and one leg for balance.

His face was burning—the heat on his face could have cooked a piece of bacon if someone placed a piece upon it, Sano was sure. Why did this have to happen to him? It was only a minor—stressful but temporary—situation, but with so many events and feelings already consuming Sanosuke, these moments of embarrassing closeness to Megumi threw him completely off what little equilibrium was left in him. His short-term anger with her had been thrown away because he knew hating what little help was offered to him wouldn't save him, but Sano also knew that no matter what he could never express his infatuation of Megumi, to no one.

His last secret must be kept; the last thread to his sanity, thought the secret was woven of insanity itself.

Megumi had managed to settle between his knees, and was now awkwardly but progressively untying their legs and unthreading the cord from Sano's holey jeans. Nearly as flustered as Sano was, Megumi struggled to keep a straight, unworried, adult-like face. Trying to box out her worries of what Sano might be thinking, she concentrated fiercely on freeing herself as quickly as possible.

"I've almost got it," she murmured, assuring herself just as much as she had intended to assure Sanosuke, maybe a bit more. He didn't reply, of course. Megumi wouldn't have, either, if she had been in his position.

Frustration pounced again on Megumi as she found that the tangle, thanks to Sanosuke's previous thrashing about, had worsened and tied itself into the denim. "I'm going to need to cut this out of your jeans," she sighed. "It's snagged."

A delayed, strangled, "A-Alright," came from behind her. After a moment of uneventful silence between the two, Sano's voice arose again, nervously. "How're we… going to do that?"

Since walking together in union while tied to the kitchen would be far more annoying and embarrassing, Megumi sucked in a deep breath before admitting her plan. "You're going to…" She sighed. "Take your pants off."

"Wh-what!" came the shocked, faint wheeze from behind her.

"You're wearing boxers or something, aren't you?" Megumi sighed, exasperated and embarrassed. "I'm not going to look at you. Just take them off, and I'll take them to the kitchen and cut the cord loose."

"I…" Sano began to protest further, but suddenly it felt as though his chest had caved in submission, and he fell silent. "Okay." Cheeks flushing once more, he undid his pants and unbuttoned them, praying inside he'd live through this. Sliding the jeans from his hips, he wriggled them down as far as they would go.

Megumi, keeping her eyes on the jeans, took the fabric from Sano's hands and pulled it free of his body. The sharp parts of the cord had left minor scratches on Sano's ankle, barely bleeding.

With a rush of relief and yet slight apprehension, knowing Sano was sitting directly behind her with only boxers, Megumi stood and quickly gathered the jeans to her so she wouldn't trip over them, exiting the room.

Sanosuke sat up, after a moment resting a hand over his scuffed leg. His face was on fire still, as he self-consciously slid beneath the blankets to hide his legs and his navy boxers. Rolling onto his stomach, Sanosuke pressed his face into the pillow in exasperation. What next?

-

She came back in a few minutes later with his jeans, free. Megumi looked at the half-dead Sanosuke lying on the pull-out bed, feeling slightly awkward since he was simply lying there spread-eagle in his boxers.

"Ah, Sano," she spoke up, watching him jump like a paranoid rabbit. She flinched in return, before taking a few steps over to him as he sat up in embarrassment, pulling the blankets over his legs. "You're jeans…. they're ruined. But I suppose we should put some medicine on those cuts of yours."

Megumi placed the pants aside, putting a small cup of balm and band aids on the bed. They looked at each other awkwardly for a second, before Megumi took hold of the blankets and pulled them from him. "Put your legs up," she asked softly.

Sanosuke did so, turning and bending his knees in order for her to have access to him. The cuts, that is.

She rubbed the white balm on the injuries, keeping her eyes there alone even though she was positive Sanosuke's thoughts were elsewhere. Megumi put bandages over the reddish stripes afterwards, making sure they fit comfortably and correctly.

Sanosuke put his feet upon the floor when she finished, watching her gather up the leftovers and standing up. She looked at him awkwardly for a moment, and then allowed herself to smile at him. "I'm sorry, Sanosuke… I should've let you get the blanket," she said, hoping to ease his nerves along with her own.

"It's okay," he grumbled, blushing a little. "I'm sorry for grabbing at you like that."

"You didn't grab at me," she protested, but then shut up when she realized this would only lead to a dispute and more discomfort. "Never mind. Good night Sano…" She started to bend down to give him a hug, but paused clumsily when she realized what she was about to do.

Sanosuke had made a lifting movement when she was about to hug him, but also withdrew when she did. He looked down, unsure of what to say other than, "Goodnight, Megumi-san."

Afraid she had hurt him; Megumi quickly put her arms about his neck and pulled him into her shoulder. Sanosuke succumbed to the embrace, relishing silently the feeling of her soft body up against him, closing his eyes after an intake of surprised breath. He almost hugged her back, but was afraid to do so in fear that he would pull her down onto him since he was sitting, and she standing.

_She's… really warm_, he thought quietly, as the few moments that she hugged him seemed to tiptoe like hours in his lovesick disarray. His mind was lost someplace, and Sano barely realized as he turned his face to nuzzle into her neck.

Giving him a small squeeze, Megumi let go in slight apprehension when she felt his rapid, hot breath on her neck. Sanosuke's eyes opened suddenly and he looked up at her in shock, blushing as he realized he had just tried to get a little too cuddly with her. Megumi looked back, unsure of what really had just happened; but she smiled anyway.

Her lips parted to speak just as the rude awakening of the phone split the void. The ringing interrupted them, and Megumi turned to go answer it. Sanosuke helplessly watched her leave him, gripping the comforter.

Well, how about that. His dad's in jail, Yahiko in a foster home. His friends were estranged to him, hollow but there. He lived on his own, supported himself in the lonely life he now led. His heart was broken, but strung together with tiny threads of his Biology teacher's uncertain affection. Sanosuke's life was a complete mess, and yet for a moment in Megumi's arms he felt a little… almost…kind of… safe?

His ears focused back into the real world as he heard Megumi talking on the phone in the quiet apartment.

"I… okay. Yes. I-I will. P-Please don't… I'll get it tomorrow… five hundred thousand, yes."

Sanosuke blinked, suspicion streaking his eyes as he stood up and snuck from his room down the hall, to eavesdrop. Megumi had hung up with whoever had called, and was now dialing the number to someone else.

Megumi waited a moment, her hands trembling and her skin pale. Sanosuke tensed up, wondering what could be wrong…what could be scaring her. After a minute, Megumi spoke, and the words she said cast Sanosuke into confusion and anxiety.

She had called the bank, to make preparations for her to withdraw a half of a million dollars.

When Megumi hung up, Sanosuke watched as she clung to the phone for a few moments more, shaking and making soft noises that almost sounded like…. Crying? His worry grew like a weed, and he stood up.

Speaking up after a minute longer, he asked softly, "Megumi-san, is everything okay?"

Megumi spun around, frantically wiping her eyes and trying to look calm. "Oh yes! Everything's wonderful, Sano. Shouldn't you be in bed, though? You need sleep."

"You're not my mother, I need no sleep when you're in here crying all by yourself," he growled, stepping up to her and looking her in the face. "What's wrong?"

She attempted to hide the bitter look in her eyes, failing. Megumi replied, "Sano, nothing is wrong. Please believe me. Everything is all right."

Glaring right back, Sanosuke impulsively took her by the arm, maintaining gentleness as he said firmly, "Megumi-san. Something has upset you. Who called?"

"It was just a telemarketer!" she yelped, jerking from his hands. "Please, Sanosuke, just go to bed. I'll wake you in the morning. Goodnight." With that, Megumi turned out the light and fled to her bedroom.

Sanosuke considered following her right inside, but that might be a bit too outgoing. He bit his lip in annoyance, and turned to retreat to his room in submission….when an idea hit him. It was invading Megumi's privacy just a tad, but it was worth it. He fumbled in the dark to pick up the phone, dialing the call return service.

He listened to the number, redialing it after hanging up from the service. It was a cell phone number. Sanosuke waited for somebody to pick up; and when they did, it was a voice he couldn't recognize.

"Hello?" said the strange man.

Sanosuke wasn't sure exactly of what to say other than, "Who is this?"

There was a pause. Sanosuke feared whoever it was had hung up, before…. Before a recognizable voice came upon the phone; one that Sanosuke dreaded to hear.

"Why hello, Sanosuke-kun," came the sweet chant of Yukishiro Enishi. "How are you doing? And just how, do you mind telling me, did you get a hold of this number?"

"Fuck off, Yukishiro," Sanosuke snarled; trying to keep his voice down so Megumi wouldn't hear him. "You've pissed me off too bad this time! What the hell are you doing with Megumi?"

A soft chuckle came from the other line. "Oh, she is 'Megumi,' now, is she? But of course the only way you could get this number must be that you used the call return service. Which means you are at the good lady's house, correct? My, are you spending the night?"

"None of your goddamn business," growled Sano in return. "Now tell me what you're doing, you bastard! I know you're up to something, and I won't let you do it. Keep the hell away from Megumi, you understand?"

Enishi sighed softly, amused; but when he spoke he used a tone Sanosuke had never heard from him before. It was deep, full of malice. "You're so little of mind, Sagara… I suggest you keep your nose out of other's business. Nothing will happen to you or Miss Megumi if you do so. Goodbye."

And he hung up.

Sanosuke put back the phone, stumbling back to his room; his mind flurrying like scattered snow. Enishi was up to something. It had to do with Megumi, and lots of money. But where would Megumi get money like that? And why would she give it to Enishi? And the yakuza Sanosuke had seen Enishi with before, surely they had something to do with this.

He clenched his fists, nestling down beneath the warm blankets. Sanosuke clenched his fists, praying a silent prayer. Whether she liked it or not, Megumi was Sanosuke's to protect, now. She was all he had left, and by God, Sano wasn't about to let anyone ruin her.

**End of Chapter Seven.**

_MadiSano: _I myself just read each chapter previous of this fanfiction about a half hour ago, and fell in love with it all over again. And here I am, continuing! (smiles) Freshman year in highschool sucks... no time to do anything... blah. I haven't updated in months... you all must hate me now! T.T (sighs) I hope you liked what I posted though, hopefully I'll be able to get to chapter eight quite soon! Yay! Please review, and I'll be encouraged to start updating again more frequently. I love you all still so much, your encouragements are always so fun to reread. Love ya!


	8. Demolition of the Mind

**Chapter Eight: Demolition of the Mind **

Megumi pulled her car into park in front of the apartment building, sighing and relaxing in her seat a moment, without moving. She had such a stressful day. Her students had been rowdier than usual, Megumi constantly worried about Sano being home by himself, and the haunting voice she had heard over the phone echoed everywhere she turned…like spiders webbing their silk, she found herself nearly mummified in anxiety and insecurity.

She bit her lip, frightened. Megumi was suddenly scared to get out of her vehicle, afraid she was being watched. Afraid she wasn't alone, afraid that someone was lurking out there, waiting for her to step into the open, unaware… Megumi shuddered, for once unable to shake off the vice of her imagination.

Not wanting to be alone, Megumi grasped her bag and folders, tensing up her muscles like a panther ready to spring. She swiftly opened the car door, locking it quickly and slamming the door shut before skittering through the doors of the tenement like a flustered sparrow. Adrenaline rushed through her, causing Megumi to gasp and cling to the wall as she dashed down a hall, trying to slow and calm down.

Pausing for a moment before letting out a big sigh, Megumi relaxed against the wall, feeling now rather silly. Of course, nobody was out to get her. She laughed to herself, running her fingers easily through her hair to fix it as she regained her normal, calm attitude. Making her way to an elevator and down halls, Megumi wondered what Sanosuke was up to. Glancing at a clock overhead, she saw that it was three-o'clock and well past the time that any responsible person would have gotten up. Or so Megumi thought.

Opening the door to her apartment, Megumi called out, "Sano, I am home!" Hoping to receive a warm welcome from her guest, she received nothing but silence. Her previous fears returning, Megumi quietly put down her bag, edging along the wall and peering down the hallway at the rooms on each end and side. Looking into each room before leaving it, Megumi checked each room carefully before entering Sano's room as quietly as possible.

Sanosuke was asleep, curled up on the pull-out couch like a baby rabbit in the fur and fluff of its mother. It was rather contradicting to think of Sanosuke this way, but the sheer comfort and slumber he was entwined in made Megumi see him like so. The blankets were piled atop of him, one foot trailing out from the cocoon of covers. Sanosuke's neck was arched on the pillow, his face snuggled in a mound of blankets that his arms held; a childish and peaceful look on his sleeping features.

Megumi smiled softly, walking over to his bedside and sitting there. She looked over Sanosuke quietly, praying a silent prayer that in the end, it would all turn out alright for him. _Poor boy_, she thought, brushing his hair from his eyes tenderly. She smiled slightly, laughing a bit when she noticed Sanosuke had accumulated a fine puddle of drool on her pillow.

Getting up, Megumi left the room and made a call to a Chinese Kitchen down the road, placing an order for two delivered dinners. She supposed Sano would be hungry when he awoke, and even if he wasn't she could simply warm it up for him later on.

Sighing, Megumi changed out of her work clothes and into casual jeans and a sweatshirt. Passing the time by tiding up her home, Megumi did so until the delivery came, and set the boxes on the countertop. They were very warm, and would stay like so for a while longer.

After stretching, Megumi walked back to wake Sanosuke up. Opening the door, she strode to his bedside. Megumi looked at the sleeping boy for a second more, before giving his shoulder a gentle shake. Sanosuke didn't budge, stir, or even whimper in his deep slumber.

Unwilling to upset him too roughly from his sleep, Megumi shook him with only a bit more vehemence, and of course—to her annoyance—he remained very much the same. Resting a knee on the edge of his bed, Megumi shook him a bit more, her agitation fueling her to be a bit forcible with him. He merely nuzzled his face further into the blankets he embraced with a contented sigh.

"You can't sleep forever," Megumi sighed, sitting on the bed beside him in despair. After a moment, she felt a spring of confidence well up within her, and she rolled Sanosuke onto his back. Taking a deep breath, she shook the stubborn young man viciously and yelled, "Wake up, Sano; I need your help! Aaah! Sanosuke, help me!" She let out a moderate shriek, not loud enough to frighten or worry the neighbors but enough to terrify the boy near her.

The moment she yelled for him, Sanosuke's eyes opened in a chocolate flash. He sat up with the speed of a crouching tiger and grabbed Megumi protectively, nearly pinning her to the bed in attempt to shield her from whatever danger had alarmed her. Sanosuke gasped hoarsely, "What's—what's going on?"

"Nothing," Megumi murmured, squirming out of Sanosuke's hold and sitting up all the way. "I wasn't sure how else I was to wake up a teenaged boy, out cold at three in the evening."

Relaxing and blushing slightly, Sanosuke ran a hand through his hair before letting out a big sigh. "You almost gave me a heart attack," he said, but couldn't help himself from laughing a little.

Megumi smiled. "Sorry." Getting up, Megumi headed to the door before calling back to him, "I ordered some Chinese, and it's ready whenever you'd like it."

Sanosuke sighed once more, blinking his eyes and rubbing the sleep from them. He had a good sleep, in which he hadn't enjoyed in a long time; but Sanosuke accepted the idea of getting up at this ridiculously late time of day to spend the rest of it with his teacher. Leaving the comfortable confinement of the pull-out couch, Sanosuke changed his clothes and visited the bathroom before leisurely making his way to the kitchen and living room.

Picking up a box of his own food, Sanosuke sat next to Megumi on the couch; joining her to watch TV. She had already begun eating, picking at her chicken and rice with her chopsticks with lovely grace. Sanosuke had never seen anyone eat this way before, and couldn't help but stare as the delicate rods of wood pinched groups of rice from their native mounds to rise without loss of precious grains into the air, placed between vibrantly painted lips a moment later only to smoothly disappear.

It wasn't long before Megumi noticed him watching her eat. She paused, starting back at him in slight confusion. It took Sanosuke a moment to realize she had stopped, and when he found her gawking at him he returned the gaze awkwardly. He averted his brown eyes and began eating what he considered breakfast, hoping Megumi wouldn't pursue the uncomfortable moment. To Sanosuke's relief, she did not.

They continued to dine, silent except for the brief chuckles in response to the enthusiastic charades on the television. Sanosuke cast Megumi secret looks every moment or two, wondering if he should say something, though they were eating. He finished his rice and chicken, reclining in the couch with ease as Sanosuke began to sip the warm, salty soup.

He felt a warm glow settle in his stomach, but not due to the soup. Sanosuke smiled as he devoured the brown brew, proud of himself; for he could finally achieve a decent amount of relaxation around Megumi. Daring himself to push his limits, Sanosuke stretched his legs out beneath the coffee table, slouching on the couch with his legs spread like he would do as if at home.

Sanosuke retrieved his poker face when he felt Megumi's eyes on him, and pretended to be occupied with his soup and the TV. Perhaps if he acted like this was normal conduct, Megumi would, too. However, he could not help it when a cherry flush frosted his ears, for she had been looking at him for what seemed a bit longer than what he thought she would. Looking at her from the corner of his eye, he found Megumi looking at him in a way he knew all too well—it was the look he normally gave her, the kind when Sanosuke fervently hoped she did not notice.

A knot formed in his stomach, seeming to tense up and push up on his lungs, throttling him a bit and causing his breath to shorten. He had never seen Megumi stare at him before, and luckily she hadn't noticed yet that Sanosuke knew full well she was… she was… well, to put it bluntly, checking him out.

His fingers tapped and graced the Styrofoam of his cup of soup, nervous and enthralled. He knew inside that he had to do _something_ in response, before she looked away and the unique opportunity to say something of this caliber to Megumi would disappear. The rim of the cup left his mouth, leaving Sanosuke's lips full from the heat and wetness of the soup. Trying to play debonair, trying to keep calm and casual, he murmured—unable to prevent the slight thrum in his deep voice, "Hey, Megumi-_sensei_…what're you looking at?"

A flush came up her neck and to her face at the sound of his voice; Megumi looked up into his eyes in shock and shame. Her blush brightened and her mouth dropped open a bit in speechlessness when she saw how Sanosuke was smiling darkly at her; letting Megumi know Sanosuke was aware of exactly what she had been doing. And it frightened her, in such a way she could not speak—and yet, it intrigued her, so strangely.

Sanosuke wasn't sure of what he was doing anymore. He simply knew that he liked the way Megumi had been looking at him, and he liked the expression on her face just then, too. Somehow, without registering it in his mind, Sanosuke had set his soup down and grabbed the tray of food from Megumi's lap, putting it away as well with a single, unnoticed motion.

A single tanned hand, skin warm from holding the sultry soup, his fingers teasingly drifted up the back of Megumi's neck, leaving entrails of sparks in their wake. Sanosuke's face had gotten alarmingly close to Megumi's, his lips moments away from hers, his hot breath caressing her face. The sheer darkness and heat emanating from his eyes stole Megumi's voice away, kidnapping it to some faraway place, smothering it wonderfully with his firm lips as they came to embrace hers.

Megumi felt the seat cushion of the couch pillow her back as Sanosuke's lithe body pinned her to it, though only the sensation of it reached her as he passionately ravaged her mouth. His fingertips danced anxiously down her neck, erecting the fine hairs along their currents. They flitted to caress her curved sides when Megumi shuddered and put her arms around his shoulders, subconsciously drawing him closer and deeper into the kiss. Their lips locked covetously, unable to free themselves as Sanosuke in all of his boldness entwined his tongue with hers, trapping them in what seemed would be an everlasting embrace.

The familiar sensation of blood flushing in his ears occurred to Sanosuke when he heard Megumi softly moan beneath him. Control slipped from his unrestrained fingers as his mouth finally untwined itself from Megumi's mouth with a low, hoarse and breathless gasp; seconds later tasting the white skin of her neck, sucking aggressively as Megumi's neck arched to accommodate his affections.

Megumi was drowning in him—all sense had fled her, the moment Sanosuke's fingers had dared to touch her so lovingly. She could only see, smell, hear, feel, and taste Sanosuke; the rest of the world seemed to have faded away and left the both of them; sunken in this hollow of passionate touches and irrepressible feelings. She had forgotten that she was a teacher and Sanosuke was her student; Megumi had forgotten of her many worries and fears… Not a single, resembling thought came to her of this as Sanosuke slipped a leg between hers, nestling himself between her thighs comfortably.

"_Sanosuke_," Megumi whispered indulgently, her fingers tangling themselves in Sanosuke's russet hair, feeling the elemental softness. "Sano…"

With a low, avid growl he placed two of his fingers over her swollen lips, meeting Megumi's clouded eyes with his sharp ones. "Shh," he murmured huskily, prying her lips apart ever so slightly. "Megumi…." He allowed his two fingers to slide gently between Megumi's breathless lips, indulging himself in his own imagination as they settled in the moist, ardent recesses of her mouth… wondering what it would be like to feel the same sensation someplace else, someplace that would relish the attention far more deeply than his fingers…

A low groan had slipped from Sanosuke's lips, deep and famished as he looked upon the scene he would've never believed would come to pass—when the phone rang.

They both blinked, catching their breath suddenly as the light of sanity returned to their eyes. Sanosuke slipped his fingers from Megumi's lips, his eyes wide in shock as he scrabbled backwards onto his end of the couch. Megumi lay there a moment, looking out of breath and astonished, unsure of what had just happened to them.

Before the awkwardness could deepen, Sanosuke managed to grunt, "The… the phone," amid his uncloaking mind, freeing itself slowly but surely of the elaborate mask of arousal.

Megumi nodded shortly a moment, her cinnamon eyes blinking as her body moved unsurely from the couch, managing to make it to the counter in time to catch the call.

"H-Hello?" she managed to croak out, unsure if her voice would work or not.

Sanosuke remained on the couch, regulating his breathing; unwilling to believe that he had been between the lovely teacher's legs, but had been snatched away from her just as they began to enjoy the feelings they gave one another. He bit his lip, rimming it with his tongue; finding in manly satisfaction that he could still taste her sweetness on his mouth.

Unable to relinquish the feelings he had savored moments before, Sanosuke cast his eyes to Megumi, eying the smoothened contour and expanse of her body. He found himself thinking of just how much he liked the way those jeans fit her, Sanosuke's eyes wandering meticulously over every curve.

Biting his lip and grinning, he leisurely slunk off of the couch. Sanosuke's hands came to grasp the edge of the counter on Megumi's either side, feeling the swelling boldness bloom within him again as he rested a foot onto the bar of a stool, his groin fitting perfectly up against Megumi's behind just as she hung up the phone. Sinking back into the delicious realm of insanity, Sanosuke's soft lips came to nibble at the rim of her ear.

Just before he came into contact with her, Sanosuke noticed that something was wrong. Megumi was perfectly still, her hand still lingering over the phone. No sign of reciprocation came from her; no sign that Megumi was willing to respond in any positive way.

His confidence dying, Sanosuke worriedly stepped back, rounding her so that he could see her face. "Megumi…." he whispered softly, his arousal gone immediately when he saw the downcast and frightened look on her face. Remembering that they were no longer in the lovely world of touch and taste, Sanosuke blinked and amended, "Megumi-sensei…? Megumi-sensei, what's wrong?"

Megumi refused to look at him. Her face flushed as though she were going to cry, and she bit her lip—and before Sanosuke could stop her, she ran and fled to the kitchen table. Seizing her purse and coat as quickly as she could, Megumi cried out as she scurried to the door. "I am sorry, Sanosuke. I must go. I must…. I'll—I'll be back. Sometime… later tonight. G…Goodbye!"

Slamming the door behind her, Megumi had left, tears brimming her eyes.

Sanosuke stood by himself, alone in the apartment. Initial hurt came to him as he clenched his fists in despair and slight anger. _I am such an asshole_, he thought bitterly._ I knew I shouldn't have—I should've known better than to do something like that to her. We both know it's not right, it's not allowed—what the hell is wrong with me!_

Hissing angrily, Sanosuke restrained himself from punching a hole in the nearby wall. He liked being that close to her so much, but she… ran from him… Covering his eyes after a moment, Sanosuke resentfully acknowledged that it was better this way, than to have done something inerasable with her and dealt with her uncertainty later on.

Remaining in solitude for minutes more, Sanosuke finally let out a distressed sigh; trying to regain a solid hold on his emotions.

_Hold on a minute. _Sanosuke frowned, an idea coming to him—and before long, realization came to his eyes. Flying to the phone, he picked up the receiver and punched in the call return service anxiously. The dial tone came up, and before long, someone answered.

Sanosuke couldn't speak. The anger and hatred boiling up within him strangled his voice, allowing only furious gasps to escape his lips. There was a pause on the other line, before the sickly sweet monotone of Yukishiro Enishi dripped, "Sano-kun, I see you have not seen the light of my advice to keep out of Takani-sensei's affairs…"

"Her affairs are my own now, you fucking prick," Sanosuke growled raucously. "When I get my hands on you, I'll tear you into goddamn pieces, Enishi—"

"Very well," Enishi went on, as though he hadn't heard Sanosuke at all. "Listen to me, and look out the bay window in Takani-sensei's living room."

Unsure of whether he should listen, Sanosuke paused cautiously a moment. For all he knew, a sniper could be waiting someplace to shoot him once Sanosuke came into his sight.

"Look, Sano-kun," Enishi sighed, as though exasperated by Sano's doubtful pause.

Daring to move to the window, Sanosuke's eyes widened in shock and narrowed in anger when he saw Megumi's wandering figure on the sidewalk below. Looking for her car, Sanosuke saw that it was nowhere to be seen. Confused, Sanosuke looked on, a growing feeling of dread welling up within him as a black car veered out of nowhere, suddenly stopping with a screech in Megumi's vicinity.

Two men leapt from the car, seizing Megumi roughly. Despite her kicks and screams, they wrenched on her hair and shoved her brutally into the vehicle, slamming the door shut so she was trapped within.

"ENISHI!" Sanosuke's voice exploded into the phone as he smashed open Megumi's apartment door, racing down the hallway with the phone still in hand.

"You gave me no choice, Sano-kun," Enishi murmured. "Your intervention is not wanted…Megumi's inheritance is mine, and if you continue to pursue her, her life will be mine as well."

"Damn you—_damn you_!" Sanosuke couldn't think of anything else, though his confusion was obvious in his voice and beating heart. The phone began to dwindle as he ran further from its source, but he could still faintly hear Enishi's chuckling voice.

"Fear not, Sano-kun. Be wise and stay out of this, and you'll have your lovely teacher in your arms… soon enough…"

Throwing down the phone viciously onto the floor, Sanosuke burst out of the apartment building and onto the sidewalk, racing out into the parking lot. The yakuza's black car was too far away to run, if Sanosuke hope to catch up. Looking around helplessly, Sanosuke felt frustration and fear seize his every fiber as the automobile imprisoning his precious teacher slipped further and further from his control.

**End of Chapter Eight. **

_MadiSano: _Wowww. My first makout scene. LOL! I have never written anything of that extremity for Sano and Megumi. So I can't help but feel like a bit of an astronaut, posting this slighlty adult theme on ff-net. Don't think I should change the rating though, it wasn't that bad. I don't know if I could make myself write something... worse? ...so... I'll see how the reviews I get respond to this.

Anyways, due to the action between Sano and Megumi and all the other factors, the world of Do You Believe In Me? has officially fallen into insanity! Hooray! Haha... anyways, as for one of my most lovely and adamant readers, I will answer their question about what has happened to Sano's friends. His old buddies aren't coming into the picture, because of the awkwardness between them and Sanosuke; due to his temper and other bad attitudes he has they've broken ties with him, and most guys don't just come back into friendship just like that after the person has ticked them off. I was thinking about Kenshin coming into the scene, but he'll come later since it's Sano-Meg time right now. Lol. Besides, I do agree--Sano needs a best buddy, right? And Kenshin's just the guy.

Well, love you all, and I hope you liked my post. Please review, I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
